Soul Music
by Soul Eater Death Scythe
Summary: Souls the graveyards grounds keeper. Makas the towns loneliest girl. what happens when they meet and she helps him blast off his music career? but in just 3 days, he leaves for college. what will Maka plan before time runs out? ****UNDER CONSTRUCTION STARTING 2/12/15*****
1. morning skies

Morning Skies

The morning light was warm. The sky was clear, and the water down below was still. Perfect day for some song writing? Maybe. Drawing? Who knows? But he didn't feel like getting out of bed. He stayed up till 12:30 finishing his song.

7:30 in the morning and he was going to be late for work. Great. The perfect way to start your day.

He slowly crept his eyes open and sat up in bed. Rubbing his eyes, and putting his feet over the edge, he looked around the room. His white hair glowing in the sun light and his red eyes as dark as night in the light. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Today. Was NOT going to be cool.

He jumped out of bed, in a white tank top and blue boxers. Walking over to his dresser, he tried not to trip over the clothes on the floor. What should he wear today? Oh wait, he has to wear his stupid uniform to work. The put on a white t-shirt, blue faded jeans and a button up blue plaid shirt. But, of course, as usual he didn't button up the shirt.

Once he was done dressing, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and clean his face. He didn't even bother brushing his hair. He was too late for work to even try. He walked out of the bathroom in a rush, passing his older brother in a hurry. Stopping in his tracks, he backed up to the table were his brother was sitting and grabbed the toast off his plate and mumbled a small thanks as he ran out the door.

His brother sat there, staring at the empty plate on the table. Blinking a couple times, he shook his head. His brother has black hair, and brown eyes. Unlike his younger brother, his skin was a little darker.

The white haired teen ran down the dock, away from the white two story house. He has everything he needs to go to work. '_My shoes, uniform, bag- Wait! Bag! Cr*p… my bag.' _ He turned back around and ran back to the house. He's So late. He going to get fired.

As he reached the house he slammed the door open and literally jumped inside the house. Sliding across the floor in to the wall and grabbed his bag off the half wall, "BYE!" he yelled to his brother and ran back outside. His brother, still sitting at the table waved, not taking his wrist off the table.

He ran past all the people on the sidewalks towards the forest. Yes, the forest. He works at the graveyard. The grounds keeper. He takes care of the grass and the flowers. A fourteen year old boy works at the grave yard. A little creepy, yeah. But it pays good. But its still not a good way to start out your life. Yeah, today just isn't his day.


	2. flowers for a grave

Flowers for a grave

He slowed his pace down to a jog as he reached the gates. Another part of his job, the gates. He took his keys out of his bag and opened the gates. He pushed one side to the grass and the other the opposite way.

Panting he walked to the shed on the far side of the hill. That's where they keep all the supplies, and go-cart. Once he got there he unlocked the shed and put his bag down, putting the keys on the loop on his pants. He grabbed the trashcan, pliers and four bottles of water. He hopped on the go-cart and drove down the path to the bottom of the hill.

Pulling up next to one of the other workers he takes two bottles of water and walks over to him.

"Hey." He said and tossed the bottle of water towards him, "what you doing?"

"Fixing my grass. Hey you need to do something about those geese mate. Their ruining my grass." The brown haired boy stood up and took a drink of his water.

"Yeah, there's something' corrosive in their sh*t. They're doing it to the head stones too." The white haired boy responded.

"S-soul, give me a hand will ya." The brown haired boy asked. He nodded and they pulled up the grass to place down a new batch.

"So, Elizabeth, it's her birthday to night. You coming to Jason's?" Soul wasn't paying attention to him; instead he was paying attention to the girl yelling in the background, throwing dead bushes around a headstone.

"You know Jason down by the pier- hello, Soul. Are you listening to me? Of course you aren't." The boy was mumbling to himself.

"You got the glitch in the sprinkler system fixed right?" Soul stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at his friend. The brown haired boy looked up and pointed his knife at Soul, "That would be a no. why do you ask-,"

"Hey! Which one of you has the green thumb?" a girl's voice interrupted him.

"Huh?" he turned around and stood up.

"Is it you?" he didn't have time to respond, "Because all the flowers, a-around my- my dad's grave a-are completely dead."

"And?" he asked.

"A-and maybe, you could fix that, please." Soul could tell her temper was a little short, and his friend was about to break it.

Before either of them responded to each other Soul interrupted, "Any flower preferences?" he asked looking down and rubbing the back of his head. The girl still stared at his friend and responded, "Yeah. Living, "she looked at Soul, "I prefer, l-living… flowers." her voice faded.

"I'll get right on that." Soul smiled and smacked the back of his friends head.

"T-thanks…" She smiled and walked back to the grave.

Souls friend stared at him, the shifted his eyes to the girl, then back to him.

"What was that all about? She yells at me… and then stops when she talked to you." Soul tilted his head, smirked and shrugged.

"I have to get going. I have to go buy those flowers, before that girl wrings our necks." He said turning back to the golf cart.

"Bye! Oh, hey don't forget about Jason's!" the blued friend yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't need to yell, I'm right here." Soul said as he started the golf cart and took off.

Soul drove down the path to the gates and down the road to the flower shop. Why were there so many people out today? And where was his brother. His store was usually open by now. Oh, well. It's his job. Right now he needs to focus on the road. Flowers.

'_Flowers. Focus on FLOWERS. That… girl, she looks familiar. Wait a sec, that's- my boss's daughter…' _he shook his thought away as he pulled up next to the flower shop. Just great. I have my boss yelling at me, and then I have his daughter yelling at me now. Awesome. Super fantastic. At least she takes after her father…

He got off the cart and walked into the shop. The owner at the register didn't even bother looking at Soul to know it was him.

"Good after noon Soul, what'd ya need?" she was fairly tall, skinny and had brown hair and blue eyes. Her name was Tsubaki. In Souls opinion, he thought she was beautiful. Her hair flows below her waist, and her bangs curl right down the center of her face. And her eyes always twinkle. She was his best friend's girlfriend. Black Star, he has blue hair and green eyes.

"Ah, um… the usual. I guess. But this time, could you double this time. Jessie's still hasn't gotten around to fix that freaking glitch yet." Soul leaned his elbows on the counter and looked out the window. Tsubaki went in the back to get the flowers. While Soul was looking out the window, he watched as the same girl walk down the side walk. He stood up and looked in the back of the shop.

"Tsubaki! I'll be right back." He yelled as he ran towards the door. He didn't even wait for a response before he left. He opened the door and ran down the hill to the blond girl. Once he reached her he put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Hey, your… the girl from the, uh… graveyard right?" he took his hand off her shoulder and stuck it in his pocket, along with the other one.

"Yeah. You're the groundskeeper. What do you want?" she asked nodding.

"Nothing really. But, um you never really told me what flowers you want." He stuck his thumb back at the flower shop.


	3. flowers and tears

A/N: sorry if i confused some of you the last chapter. when i mean his boss's daughter, i mean her step father. just to let you know for future purposes.

- Soul Eater Death Scythe

* * *

><p>Flowers and tears<p>

She hesitated. Why was she hesitating? It's just flowers for a grave. I held out my hand smiling. Eyes shining in the sunlight, and my hair blowing in the wind. So why was she hesitating? It's not like I bite. Okay. Maybe a little, but I barely know her. She wanted flowers for her father's grave, she's gonna get them.

She grabbed it. Took my hand, slowly, but she took it. That's better. I led her back into the store; Tsubaki was still waiting at the counter surrounded by the flowers I just bought. This girl, that has my hand, it seems her breath was taken away when she saw the flowers. Was that a good or bad thing?

"They're beautiful. How much will they cost though?" she started taking out her wallet from her purse. I held out my hands quickly.

"No, they won't cost a penny! Tsubaki has me on a special plan for the grave yard. I just won't be able to buy more till, next month. I just wanted to see if you liked these or not." I shrugged. She put her wallet back and smiled.

"Thanks. But why are they always dead? Every other week they're dead." She looked at me. I looked down.

"Oh, uh. Ya see, my friend, you know, the stupid one? He didn't get the glitch in the sprinkler system fixed. I'll have it fixed by tomorrow though." I started grabbing some of the flowers on the counter. She nodded.

"Here at least let me help you load them up." She grabbed a pot of lilies. Tsubaki smiled and started helping to.

Once we were done loading all 45 pots of flowers, Tsubaki said goodbye and went to the back of the shop to order more for next month's shipment. I waved. We stood outside the door. Me and the nameless girl. The silence was killing me. But I couldn't find anything to say… damn my stupid head!

"Um… yeah? So, thanks for the help. You coming' to the graveyard tomorrow? They'll be there by then Kay?" what the hell was that? 'You coming to the graveyard tomorrow?' That sounded so… stupid.

She nodded, and waved goodbye. I stuck my hands in my pockets and watched her walk away. I looked up at the sky. It was an orangish color. Great. I'm going to be stuck planting flowers at the graveyard… in the dark. But, that's what makes me the weirdo of the town. I work at night and talk to imaginary people.

-Time skip! -

The next morning. The same thing. My clock didn't go off. God what the hell! I hoped out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom. Grabbing my tooth brush, I squeezed the toothpaste getting most of it on the counter, and stuck the tooth brush in my mouth. I looked around the floor. There's gotta be pants around the floor somewhere. Found them! I grabbed them and struggled to put them on. Nearly choking on my toothbrush, I grabbed my belt and looped it through.

I rinsed out my mouth, and rushed out of my room to the kitchen. Same as always, my brother was sitting at the table. But this time the toast was IN his hand. I sprinted over to the table and slid on my socks passing my brother, snatching the toast out of his hand before he bit it, and continued to the laundry room. I needed a shirt! I looked at my watch. Crap it was 8:30! I franticly looked through the dryer for a shirt. Throwing clothes out and grabbing the nearest shirt.

Slipping it on, I ran back up stairs to my room to get my shoes and my bag. As I came down the stairs, I didn't tie my shoes. I know, not the SMARTEST idea. (A/N: I've done this) I tripped over my shoe lace, and fell face forward down the rest of the steps. Ouch. Cussing every step down, I landed on the floor with my feet behind me. I really don't think I should be bended this way.

I didn't care! I just needed to get to work.

"Bye Wes! I'll be back later." And I forget about Jason… I'm never going to hear the end of Jessie's bitching! I ran across the pier towards the small town. I passed stores, restraints, and a couple houses before I finally reached the gates. They're already open… oh no.

I ran in the gates and up to the shed. Thank god I remembered to close this! The one time I'm out late is the time I didn't close anything. But that didn't matter. At least I didn't get caught.

Okay, so, I've heard it's said that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn, and we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them. And we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know who I am today because I know them.

I know. Your probably wondering where that came from. It doesn't sound like it would come from me, but it did. Maybe it's true. Maybe it's not. But there's a fact that because these people, we are who we are today. That's a question I've been wondering forever. Is it true?

I hoped into the cart and started driving towards Jessie. But I saw a person, in the grass. By the flowers I just planted. Is… is that the girl? I think it is. I stopped the go-cart and walked over to her.

It sounded like she was crying… sniffling? But she was crying. The best way to handle situations like this is to leave them. Trust me, I've worked here too long to know. It's best to let them let their emotions out. That's what people come here to do. But she's different. She's not just crying because her father's dead. He's made a lot of mistakes before he died. He's cheated on his wife, and broke almost every promise to her.

See, I'm not sure if I should go over to her, or I should just leave her be. I might as well as leave her be. She might be mad at me if I do come up to her. As I started to walk away, she got up and wiped her face with her sleeve. I looked over my shoulder and watched her. She just stood there and watched his grave. My conscience told me to go, but my legs didn't want to move. It won over and I turned around fully and rolled my eyes. I HATE dealing with things like this, especially girls. They just don't stop crying!

"H-hey, you… okay?" I asked. That was stupid. Of course she wasn't alright. She stayed silent and sniffled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should get going. Its late." Her voice was shaky. She looked up and started walking towards the path. Her eyes were bloodshot. It looks like she didn't sleep in days.

"Are you sure you okay?" I grabbed her arm as she past me. She just nodded. Her hair was a MESS and she was all dirty. She just nodded again and pulled hher arm away. I turned and watched sadly as she walked away. I almost feel bad for her. And I STILL don't know her name.


	4. Step dads and mysterious boys

Step dads and mysterious boys

I walked away from the boy. The sky was cloudy and dark so I didn't know what time it was. Frankly, I didn't care. I was a wreck and my clothes were all dirty. It looks like I was rolling around in the mud. My hair was practically standing strait up. Dad, if you're up there watching me, I hope you're distracted by something. I really don't want you to see me like this. I'm sorry I let you down.

Back to that boy. He tends to run into me a lot since yesterday. Maybe it's just by accident or he's stalking me. If you're saying faith, I don't believe in that kind of stuff. Sometimes I call it magic, or accidents. But never faith. The boy with the white hair… he's strange. Different from the other 14 year old boys I met. He was… nice? No that wasn't the word for it. Cute maybe. I don't know all I know is he's different.

I started running down the hill. I was tired and didn't feel like walking home in the rain today. I'm an emotional wreck. I said it. I don't really know why I'm like this, but I hate it.

My story? It's not that much really. I'm a fourteen year old girl, whose parents are rarely home anymore. My mom, she's a perfect business woman for the NDCA. The National Death City Association. It keeps track of all the people, buildings, and the money of Death City. She one of the top people in the network. That's a good thing because it makes a LOT of money. But she's never home. She travels around the globe. My dad, he's the owner of almost every lot in Death City. From houses to the grave yard. His business partner keeps track of all the money for every public place. Then that goes to the NDCA. Me, I'm a stay at home nerd, who visits the graveyard every single day of her life. My best friends are books and I basically live alone.

My mom really isn't my mom either. So I have step parents you could say. But I'll tell that story later. As I was saying my life is so suckish right now it's now even funny!

I ran towards the gates that were coming over the hill. My pace slowed down as my breathing got heavier. Once I was by the gates, I turned around. I swear someone was following me. Either that or I'm losing my mind. But I saw someone. It looked like a shadow. There was no light to even make a shadow. Maybe it was that boy….

I started for the sidewalk when a crack of thunder made me jump out of my skin. And that's not the worst part. The worst part is when it started pouring. Great. Just great. Now I'm losing my mind and I have to walk home in the rain.

-Time Skip-

One hour. It's been at LEAST an hour since I started walking home. I'm drenched. Cold. And I have to get home and finish my book. This day just keeps getting better and better. A light shines behind me. It gets bright and closer. So close that I can feel the heat from them. It pulls up next to me and drives my paces.

"Hey! You want a ride?" I look at the rolled down window. It's that boy. The white haired one. He's in the back seat standing over the passenger seat. I might as well. I'd rather be in there than out here anyways. I nodded and he threw open the back door. I climbed in and shut the door.

"Thanks…" I looked down at my hands in my lap. As we started moving, I'm assuming that's his older brother asked me where to drop me off. I tell him and jump as another crack of thunder fills the sky. Moments of silence past before the nameless boy introduces himself to me.

"Im Soul Evans. I never caught your name though. And that my stupid brother Wes." He slapped the back of his brother's head. I smiled and looked at the car floor.

"I'm Maka… um, just Maka." I looked up and smiled at him.

"Just Maka huh? Nice to meet you just Maka." He chuckled and looked out the window.

"Um… Wes?" he looked in the mirror, "I can't go home. Its locked and I lost my key." I laughed nervously and put my head in my hands. The boy Soul looked at me like I was crazy.

"Aren't your parent's home?" Soul asked me. I shook my head.

"There never home. Always working." I shrugged and hung my head.

"You could stay in the guest bed room at our house. And I can walk with you tomorrow to the graveyard to find your key." Soul said happily bouncing up and down. I chuckled and put my hands in my lap.

The drive was silent. Unless you count the rain drops hitting the roof, it was pretty quiet. I was looking out the window taking in my surroundings. I could see Souls reflection in the window… still, bouncing up and down. This boys really hyper. We pulled up to a dock. Wes parked the car and ran around the car to open the door for us.

"Soul, show her the spare room. I have to go a meeting today." He said covering his head.

"You mean we're gonna be alone? In the rain! Are you crazy?" he held his arms out.

"Just don't do anything stupid, little brother." He closed the door and climbed back in the car. The rain started to slow down. Me and Soul walked down the pier to a big white building. Once we got to the front door, Soul unlocked it and opened the door. He stepped aside to let me in and the closed the door, once he was in.

"You live here?" my voice echoed throughout the house.

"Yeah, it used to be full. When my parents were here. But we got rid of all their stuff after they abandoned us…" his voice faded as he threw his shoes off and jumped onto the couch. I walked over to him. What weird silence? All we can hear is the pitter patter of the rain drops falling.

"What do you want to do? My show doesn't come on for another hour." He said and looked at his watch. I shrugged and rocked back and forth on my heels. Biting my lip, Soul got up and went up stairs.

"Come on. I wanna show ya something." He turned and called me, then continued up the stairs. I followed shortly afterwards.

Once I got to the top step, Soul opened up the attic stairs… what? He walked up and summoned me once more. Once we were up there, he walked up to the window and opened it.

"Look." He pointed out the window. I slowly made my way over to the bed he was sitting on and looked out the window.

"Wow…" was all I could say. You could see the entire city from here. HIS window. It was beautiful. Especially when it was raining. And to top it all off, the ocean was right outside.

This felt awkward. Being here alone. With a boy I don't know. Besides his name, and the fact that he works for my step father. It's a little creepy. And not to mention, I'm in HIS house. I backed up and stood up from the bed. I looked around and I was amazed at what a teenage boy has in his room.

It was full of race car posters, clothes all over the floor… (Not surprised), and music sheets and guitar picks all over his bed. He must have noticed me looking at his stuff, because he apologized.

"Ah, um sorry about the mess. I was- I couldn't… sleep last night and-," I interrupted him.

"No! Its… fine." I picked up one of the music sheets on his bed. It was scribbled on and notes were crossed out. He really couldn't sleep last night. I could tell. There's like four or five more just like this.

He looked uncomfortable with me looking at the music, because he kept scratching the back of his head and opened and closed his mouth, like has something to say. So I handed the sheet back to him.

"Don't worry. I don't understand any of it anyways. It's not like I could read your writing anyways." I giggled and sat on his bed. He smirked and put all of the music sheets on his dresser.

"I… don't either. I just assume which notes are which and play." He shrugged and leaned against the dresser.


	5. Past Stories and boat crashes

Past Stories and boat crashes

As I leaned on the dresser, the girl named, Maka, walked over to my wall and looked at the pictures I drew. I really didn't mind, it was mostly sketches of my own cartoon characters. And some doodles, BUT that doesn't mean I doze off a lot. The only thing I was worried about was I was alone with her. I trust her but I don't know her. I'm not good with people I don't know.

"Did you draw these? They're really good" she asked my picking up my paper on my desk.

"Yeah. And that's my, uh, my- my stuff! T-that's my private stuff…" I hurried over to the desk and grabbed a folder and sloppily picked up all the papers and stuffed them in the folder.

"Oh, sorry. You're… really talented, Soul." She said sticking her hands in her pockets, backing away from the desk to the center of the room.

"Sorry. It's just… my stuff. My dad's stuff. Wes doesn't know I still have it. I just don't want it to get ruined and all." She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I have some stuff like that. My older brothers, he was in the army, he's yeah…" She stopped and I knew why. He's gone. I know that just because the tone of her voice.

"Sorry about your brother. Is… is he at the cemetery, down in the forest? Cause I think I've seen a gravestone with Albarn on, besides your father." I shrugged and put my hands in my pockets also, "W-what do you want to do. I wanna get your mind off your father and brother. You know since I reminded you and all." She giggled and walked back over to the window. She leaned over the edge and I think she spotted Wes' boat outside by the dock.

"It stopped raining… is that your boat?" she asked pointing towards it. I nodded and looked out the window. I put my forearm on the windowsill and watched the sky. It was starting to clear up, but another storm was coming in from over the mountain. Great. I'll have to ask Wes for rides there and back until it's over.

"Well, it's WES' boat. But he never uses it."I shrugged and started walking towards the door. She turned around and ran after me. I grabbed her hand and drug her down stairs running towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I kept silent and slowed down to a walk. My hand still in hers, I pointed towards the boat.

"There." As we reached the boat, I hoped on the deck of it and held out my hand for her. She cautiously took it and stepped aboard the boat. It was a pretty good size sail boat. It was green and had the number 1991 on it. Wes' birth year. Which is weird right? Why would you need your birth year on a boat?

"What are you doing?" She asked as I was setting up the sail.

"What- oh setting up the sail. What else would you think I was doing?" I responded kicking the dock away from us. We moved a couple feet away from the dock and the window took us where ever because I wasn't thinking and didn't hold the steering thingy. We both screamed and held on for dear life.

"Do you even know how to steer this thing?" she asked wrapping her arms around the center pole. I stared at her looking back and forth between her and the water.

"no." a simple yet powerful word. Her eyes widened.

"NO? You realize you have to steer this thing back TO the dock, right?" she extended her arms, and almost fell backwards the quickly grabbing the nearest thing towards her. Me.

We fell, or I fell forwards and she fell backwards. She landed on her but and I landed on my elbows. Yep, hit my funny bones. It hurts so badly. I got off her and helped her up, "Don't let go of the pole again. Please." I asked. She gave me a worried smile.

"No problem…" her grip tightened on the pole.

A few minutes, or… okay it was an hour, I finally figured out how to steer it. We were sailing, and Maka seemed like she was enjoying it. She was smiling and laughing. We were having a pretty good time. But that all changed when I got sea sick. Yea, that wasn't very good. I ended throwing up. Ok! Let's talk about something else, besides… me throwing… up. How about Maka? She was having a good time. And I seemed to get her brother and father off her mind.

_"How long? How long has it been Soul? Since you were truly happy? Huh, was it when you had mom and dad? Is that ALL you think about! Get your head out of the clouds Soul! This isn't a game. This is real life. You have to face the consequences. Either you stay in here for the rest of your life… or you go out and live the world like there's no tomorrow. It's your choice. Just leave me out of it." _That conversation has been replaying in my mind for four years. Since it's happened. My brother and I were fighting about the silliest thing you could ever think of. Parents. That didn't exist anymore. The disowned us and left. So how long has it been? Since I was happy? I didn't know anymore, and frankly… I didn't care. But Maka, she makes me happy. It's like a whole other world when I'm her. I feel cared about. Like a REAL friend. I've never had any real friends. I've always talked to myself or people I see but aren't really there. That's why I'm the freak of the town.

My brother. He's sometimes there to support me; other days… he wants me out of his life. I'm okay with that though. I'm used to it. When I look at my brother, I see a family. My family. That's all that really matters right?

I look at Maka. She's smiling and laughing. But I feel sick. Down in the pit of my stomach. I have no idea what it is though. It's never happened before. "What the hell is wrong with me!" I'm guess I said that out loud, because Maka stared at me like I was insane.

"You okay Soul?" she got up and walked up to me.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff." She giggled. Why was she giggling?

"What the hell is wrong with you is that you're insane. You hop on a boat, that you don't even know how to drive and then you drag me along… and nowweregoingtohitthedeck!" I couldn't quite catch that last part, but I knew fully what she said after I looked where she was pointing. Crap. Wes was going to kill me. I crashed the boat. Ok. Today just keeps getting better and better.

We wobbled off the boat or what's left of the boat and sat down on the pier. I sat cross legged and put my arms under me to hold me up. And sat next to me watching the boat slowly, sink into the water. I looked down at my lap. I'm sunk. Just like the boat. That was my brothers. All HE had left of mom and dad. And now it's gone. Poof! At the bottom of the ocean.

"I'm so… dead." I swung my head forward and closed my eyes. Maka giggled again.

"What's so funny?" I asked opening one eye to look at the laughing girl. She just shook her head. Before I could respond, we heard a car door slam and we looked behind us. Wes was home! The only thing that ran through my head was RUN!

"Come on! Get up!" I grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her to the forest at the other end of the pier.

"Hey, Soul!" she managed to say as she was being pulled behind me. Okay, honestly… I had no idea where we were going, but I didn't want to be around when Wes went off. So we kept running through the forest until we hit a dead end. This was pretty far if you look at it. At least half a mile from my house. The only thing we didn't notice when we got there was we were still holding hands. Yea, that caused a long… long awkward silence from the both of us. I mean, we barely know each other and we were holding hands. Weird right?

"Now what?" Maka's voice brought my mind back to reality. I looked at her, and just chuckled. She stared at me like I was crazy.

"What? Soul this isn't funny. You're in serious trouble!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I know, I know. But what do you mean, now what? NOW we're free to do whatever we want. We could go walk through the town? That's mostly what I do to waste time." I suggested.


	6. Beautiful Music

A/N this story is in Souls POV all the way. sorry about the long update, but keep reading to find out what happens next! you guys should check out my other stories too. they need a couple more reveiws... READ AND REVEIW OR I'LL SEND PATTY AND HER GIRAFFEES AFTER YOU!

BTW DISCLAIMER: i, Soul Eater Death Scythe, do not own Soul Maka orWes from this awesome story. if i did, there would have already been 14 seasons of the show already! i own the plot and the stupid Boat at the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

><p>Beautiful Music<p>

Maka shuffled her feet and sat down on a near rock. I watched her and then looked back towards my house.

"Well, we could go to my house. My step parents are out on a business trip." She got up and pointed towards the mountain. I shrugged and shoved my hands into my pockets. It seemed like a good idea. I shook my head.

"Considering I DON'T want to see Wes ticked off, yeah that seems pretty reasonable." We started to go towards the city, before she stopped.

"Oooh, one more thing." I looked back at her, "My… step-sister." She shrugged nervously and giggled. I smirked and put my hands on the top of my head.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle your step sis. If I can handle Wes, I can't handle yours." I grabbed her hand and headed for town. I'm pretty sure I don't know where I'm going… so I slowed down and let go of her hand.

"Ya know it's kinda hard to get where you're going when the person who's taking you is BEHIND you right?" she nodded and took my hand once more. For a teenage boy, who's considered the weirdest in town, I have my hands held a lot by other girls. When their crying, and now.

When we reached her house, I was amazed at how nice it looked. Not to sound rude, but it was nice for it being just her and her step sister all the time. She unlocked the door and walked in, me following short after.

"Here you go, my somewhat of a home." I followed her to her living room, and the first thing that catches my eye, was the white grand piano in the corner of the room. I looked around the rest of the room and shook my head.

"It's nice." She told me to sit down while she went to get us drinks, so I did. I looked back at the piano. God, it's been a LONG time since I've seen one of those. I think I still remember one song I wrote. It was at least 2 minutes long. She came back in the room, glasses of water in both hands. Apparently she caught me looking at the piano, "ok, what's up with you and my piano? Ever since you came into the living room, all you've done was stare at it." I took my eyes off the piano and placed them on her.

"Wha- oh, yeah sorry. It's just- I haven't seen one of those in a LONG time." She sat down next to me and watched me for a while.

"Can you play?" she asked setting her glass down. My eyes widened and I almost choked on my water.

"What? Oh, the- the piano. I-I guess you could say so…" I never got to finish my sentence before she grabbed my hand and drug me over to it. Again with the hand holding! We sat down on the bench and I stared at the cover. Not daring to touch it.

"Come on, please?" she opened the cover and took both my hands. She lightly set the on the keys and put her hands in her lap. I hesitated and sighed.

"Yeah, ok… but- I can't play while you're sitting next to me. Sorry it's… a personal issue I have, when I uh yeah." I scratched the back of my head while she nodded and stood up. She sat down on the edge of the couch leaning over the arm rest towards me and the piano. I can do this. I know I can. Nothing to be nervous about, right? It's just Maka.

I set my fingers in the position they needed to be in and closed my eyes. I hit the first key, and the next one. And that lead on to the song. Maka's eyes widened and she smiled. She was shocked, but it looked like she was enjoying it.

I kept my eyes closed and continued playing. One note after the other. In perfect melody. I brought my hands up and lightly slammed them down, causing the keys to make a higher pitch. I CAN do this. All it took was a girl I met at the cemetery.

Maka's step sister came down the stairs slowly looking around the corner expecting Maka to be sitting at the bench playing. Instead she saw her sitting on the couch. She couldn't see who was playing the piano, because it was around the corner out of view. The music was beautiful. The only other time she heard this kind of music was when her step brother was alive. But he's gone. So, who's playing? She walked up to the back of the couch, behind Maka and saw a boy around Maka's age playing. He had white hair, a light blue shirt on and faded blue jeans. This only met one thing. Maka made another friend from the cemetery. She rolled her eyes and watched the mysterious boy play. His eyes were closed and he looked comfortable. One key after another, he moved his hands along the keys gracefully, but quietly.

She tapped Maka's shoulder, "_Maka? Who is that?_" Maka jumped and turned around to face her sister.

"_This is Soul. He's my friend. And he's NOT imaginary._" Maka clearly stated quietly. She always got in trouble because she had no friends and played and talked to imaginary ones. But now, she has a real, talented one. Soul.

I continued playing, but slowed down as the song came to an end. I hit the seven last keys. They were dark and deep, but they were perfect to end the song. I lifted my hands off the piano, but kept my eyes shut. I set my hands in my lap, and ducked my head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the couch. Maka was smiling. She liked it. Her sister was there too. I think she liked it too.

Maka got off the couch and walked up to me.

"That was beautiful Soul. Like I told you in your room, you're really talented." She nodded her head and let her bangs fall into her face.

"I'm guessing this is y-your step sister right?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Yea, I'm Lea. It's finally a good feeling to know my little step sis has finally found," Maka stood behind me and shook her head at her sister, "A friend, other than imaginary ones. You're a really talented young man Soul. I'll admit that. I haven't heard music like that since Nick was around." She smiled and crossed her legs on the couch. Maka face palmed and I smiled.

"Thanks. And like I told Maka, I'm sorry about your brother. I-I have to go. I'll… see you whenever Maka. Thanks for letting me over here for a while." Maka's smile faded as I headed for the door. She followed me,

"Soul? Wait!" she ran out the door and grabbed my arm, "that's it. Y-your just gonna leave? Can I at least come back with you? Cause you know the boat accident was partly my fault too." I just shook my head.

"It's best if you… you wouldn't. I'm not going home right away though. You could come if you'd like." I pointed towards the harbor with my thumb. She smiled and looked back at the house. Her sister was standing on the porch, leaning against the pole. She nodded her head, as if she knew exactly what Maka was asking.

"I guess I'll tag along." She shrugged and followed me down the trail, leading to the harbor. Maka jogged up next to me and tried starting a conversation.

"Back there… at my house? With the piano? Where did you learn to play like that?" she asked and zipped up her sweater. I shrugged and kept quiet.

"Oh, come on. You have had to learn that somewhere. Or… did you teach yourself?" Maka asked me that last part nervously.

"I- I don't want to talk about it. But I will say I taught myself. Just like with the guitar, and the violin." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked up at the sky. The sun was still up, towards the middle. I could easily tell that it was around four or five in the afternoon.

Maka and I, we had a pretty fun time today. We toured each other's house's, crashed a boat, and she found out I'm really good at the piano. Maybe working at the graveyard… isn't such a bad thing. You can meet some really nice people there.

We were sitting down at the pier, talking and laughing about stuff. I found out we have a lot in common. That's great. I finally made a true friend. One that has a lot in common with me. We had our feet dangling over the edge of the dock and we watched the sunset. I think Wes might let me off easily with the boat incident. As long as he knows I'm happy, he's happy. That's what matters most right?

I looked up at the sky. It was and orangish color mixed with light blue and purple. It was beautiful. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's just like Maka… beautiful. It might sound weird, but it's true. I think I fell in love with the flower girl from the graveyard…

* * *

><p>AN: just to let you all know, when he's playing the piano... i picture it as Bellas Lullaby. if you want to hear the version im talking about you can go to . its under Songs and the tittle says Bellas Lullaby. i DO NOT own Class Piano! Ragan Star does. including all the songs on there! thats the site where i learned to play the piano.


	7. Introducing Soul part 1

Introducing Soul…

_**Part 1**_

I… think I AM in love with her. I don't feel this way when I'm around other girls. But around Maka, I feel comfortable, and loose. Like I've known her for years. And what? How long ago did I meet her? Two days maybe. When we were down by the dock, she was looking up at the sky and I was looking at her, but she didn't know that. She said the sky was beautiful. I agreed, but I wasn't talking about the sky. Is that too cheesy?

We walked back to the dock by her house and walked up the steps to her porch. She smiled and waved goodbye to me. I waved back and started walking towards the forest. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her looking out the window behind the curtains. She was biting her lip and bouncing on her toes, like she was nervous about something. I smiled and ducked my head, watching my feet move back and forth. Like a rhythm.

After I played the piano, my mind has been stuck on rhythms all day. Like the song, it has a beat. Just like everything else in the world. It all has a beat. I think I'm gonna finish my song tonight, since my brain is in THAT kind of mode right now. But how am I supposed to get into the house? Wes will see me. I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked back home slowly. Watching the rest of the sun set across the ocean.

I reached the front door, but stopped. I was scared. I've never done something that bad all my life. And there you go; I ruined probably the most important thing in my brother's life. The stupid boat. I hesitated to touch the front door, but before I could even get my hand out of my pocket, the door opened. To a very unhappy Wes. I laughed nervously and held my arms out.

"ok, look. It's not what you think. I took Maka out on it. And we lost control. It barely touched the dock. I have no idea how it-," Wes interrupted me.

"it's ok. As long as you two are both alright, then it's alright. I was gonna sell it anyways. I cant drive that stupid thing. What was I suppose to do with it? Let it sit there? Come on, get inside you little dork. It's late." He put his hand on my head and pulled my inside the house. He closed the door and walked back over to the kitchen.

Im glad he wasn't upset. I told you, as long as he knows im happy, he's happy. I ran up stairs and opened up the attic door. I climbed up those steps and grabbed my song sheets off my dresser. I was determind to finish this song. For Maka. She said she wanted to know me better tomorrow. And I think I found a solution. Ok, I'm not good at expressing myself towards other people, by talking. But, if I write it into a song… that's a whole other story. I could write about my whole life. So I picked up my guitar and started writing the music. I'll add the lyrics later.

Wes must have heard me, cause he was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching me. I didn't mind, he likes listening to me write songs. Don't know why, but it's cool. I sat down on my bed and strummed the guitar. This song was gonna be good.

About and half hour later, Wes came up and asked if her could watch me. I was done playing. I was just sitting at my desk writing the lyrics.

* * *

><p>"What's it about?" he asked spinning my basketball on his finger, lying down on my bed. I turned around in the chair and put my arm over the back.<p>

"Me." He dropped the ball onto his chest and looked at me confused.

"You? What are you going to do with a song about you?" he threw the ball at me. I ducked behind the chair and waited for it to hit the back. I stuck my head back up and told him, "I… I'm not really sure. You know how I have a hard time talking about myself, right? It's easier to sing it." I shrugged and turned back around towards the desk.

"Whatever. I know that. But, what are going to DO with it? Who are you going to sing it to?" he sat up and walked up behind me. I looked up and shrugged.

"Don't I-don't-know me. Your gonna sing it to that girl aren't you? Huh, man Soul; you really hit the wall hard this time didn't you? You feelin okay?" he asked and put his hand on my forehead. I smacked it away and frowned.

"It's not funny Wes. I'm serious about this one!" I looked at him sternly and furred my eyebrows together. He put his arms to his sides and closed his eyes.

"Man, you are serious about her aren't you? Good luck, kid!" he walked out of the room to FINALLY leave me in piece. I can finally think again. But, he knows now. He knows I'm in love… and NOW I'm never gonna heard the end of the freakin teasing. That's great.

* * *

><p>I lie down on my bed and put my hands behind my head. Now what? It's like, 3:30 in the morning and I can't sleep. I turned my head towards the window and looked at the stars. They were slowly fading away. I wish… I wish I could be like a star. To be able to fade away at any given time you want. But I'm here; I'm a boy, a real boy that can never leave Earth.<p>

I look back at my clock, its 7:45. I've been staring out the window for almost 4 hours. It's amazing what stars can do. I got up and I think for once in my life I'm up early, when it's Saturday. I don't need to go to work today. How convenient? I got up and walked over to my dresser. I put on a white shirt and a red checkered button up over it. Don't ask where I got that from. It just matches me and my brother. I changed my pants to black skinny jeans and brushed my teeth. I walked down stairs and to my amazement, Wes was still in bed. Damn! Which means I have to make my own breakfast?

I groaned and grabbed a plate out of the cupboard. I set it on the counter and put the toast in the toaster. When it popped up, Wes came out of his bedroom, looking at me like I was crazy.

"W-what are you doing up? It's Saturday." He closed his eyes and stretched his back.

"I couldn't sleep. And… I was hungry." I shrugged and shoved the toast in my mouth. He rolled his eyes and started making his breakfast.

"Hey, how come you always eat my breakfast?" he asked turning around. I looked at him and stayed quiet. I shrugged and finished swallowing my food.

"don't know, but I'm going down to Jessie's. I'll be back around four or five, kay?" he looked at me and mumbled an okay as I left the house. I closed the front door and walked towards the forest. The same way Maka took me to get to her house. I know I wasn't going to Jessie's. and I highly doubt Wes will let me hang around with a girl all day. I forgot something at the house. My guitar. I turned around and ran in the house.

"What are you doing?" Wes asked me, but I ignored him. I ran up stairs and opened the attic. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and put the strap around my back. I ran back down stairs and out the front door again. I jogged to the end of the pier and walked up the path to the houses up on the cliff. I smiled and ran up the steps to the road.

Looking both ways, I ran acroos the street to Maka's house and walked up the steps slowly. I've never done this before. Asked a girl to come with me somewhere. Is that a date? Cause if it is, I've never been on one. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I took my hand back and waited. I shoved my hands in my pockets and hung my head back, looking at the roof. The door opened and reveiled Maka in the doorway. She was wearing a yellow sundress covered in flowers. I thought it was pretty. But that was my oppinon.

"Soul? Hi, what are you doing here?" she looked behind her. Like she was watching out for her sister.

"I, uh… wanted to ask you, if you um… wanted to come with me into town today? I-if you wanted. i also wanted to get to know you better, like you said yesterday. Wanna come along?"

* * *

><p>AN this is part one of This chapter. i had to seperate it into two parts because, well, i just didnt want to have my chapters too long. next ones up in about an hour so... READ AND REVEIW!


	8. Introducing Soul part 2

Introducing Soul

Part 2

I waited for an answer. She looked up to the top corner of her eye and smiled.

"Yeah. I'd like that. Let me put my shoes on kay? You came come in and wait. I don't mind. Just be quiet cause my sisters still sleeping." She told me as she walked towards the stairs. I nodded, but I stayed outside. I walked in a circle then sat down on the step, putting my elbows on my knees. I was nervous. Ii watched the water out in the distance. The waves forming slowly, then crashing down on each other. I looked back when I heard the door close.

Maka locked the door and turned on her heels and walked towards me.

"Whats with the guitar?" she asked while I stood up.

"You'll see. Come on." I held out my hand and she gladly took it. I think im starting to get used to the hand holding thing with her.

We walked down the street, passing all the small stores and restraints along the way. We were going to the beach, that's when I'll show her my song. We looked in the windows, seeing bread, clothes, and even pets. We stopped at most of the shops windows, looking at stuff and we were having a good time.

"ok, you got me out of the house, now what?" Maka asked me as we walked to a bench on the pier. We sat down and I set the guitar on my lap.

"Now we talk." I smiled and put my elbows on the top of the guitar. She giggled and asked me, "About what?" I looked at her.

"Us. You said you wanted to know more about me, you go first though." I pointed at her and laughed. She smiled and took a deep breath.

"ok, um, what do you want to know?" that made me think for a second. I really didn't care what she told me. I shrugged and looked at the ocean.

"fine, be like that. Ok I'm- or I was an only child, when my parents were alive." She looked at me to see if I was following along. I shook my head.

"I am the youngest child. Just me and Wes." I looked back at her and smiled.

"my favorite food is strawberries. I have a dog, whos at least 14 in human years." That's an old dog, im just saying, "her name is Cassie. I was ten when I found out I was an only child." She told me some more stuff, but I can't remember them all. She has a pretty intresting life. It was my turn to tell her about my life. I am really nervous. Im not sure I want to do this now.

"ok, Soul. Now its your turn. Tell me about you." She smiled and put her hands in her lap. I took a deep breath and placed my hands on the guitar.

"this is what the… guitars for. I have a problem talking about myself, so I uh wrote about myself." I'm a complete idiot! I started playing, my fingers slowly gliding along the neck of the guitar. I started singing the song I wrote last night. I don't like how it came out, but I think she liked it.

"_I'm, good at wastin time,  
>I think lyrics need to rhyme,<br>and your not askin,  
>but I'm tryin to grow a mustache,<br>I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please.  
>and sometimes on a homemade quesadilla,<br>other wise it smells like feet to me,  
>and I,<br>I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail,  
>and I love it when you say my name….."<em> I played a little faster than the beginning. It started to flow and I wanst so nervous anymore.

"_if you want to know, here it gose,  
>gonna tell ya theres a part of mt the show,<br>if your close gonna letcha see everything,  
>but remember that you asked for it,<br>I'll try to do my best to impress,  
>but it's eaiser to letch you take a guess,<br>of the rest, but ya wanna hear what lives in my brain,  
>my heart, will you ask for it?<br>for your purusin, at time confusin, slightly amusing,  
>introducing me,<br>do, do, do, do, do, do, do,  
>do, do, do, do, do, do, do, la, da, da, da…<br>la, da, da,da,da,da... da,da, da," _I stopped singing and strummed the guitar a couple times before I started singing again. I looked at Maka and she was smiling, watching my hands move.

"_I never, trust a dog to watch my food,  
>I like to use the word dude, as a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective,<br>and I, I never, really been into cars,  
>I like really <em>_**cool**__ guitars, and super heros,  
>and checks with lots of zeros on em',<br>I love the sound of violins,  
>and makin someone smile…" <em>I took a deep breath and continued,

"_if you want to know, here it goes," _I sung a little faster than before,  
><em>"gonna tell ya theres a part of me that shows,<br>if we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
>but remember that you asked for it, I'll, try to do my best,<br>to impress but its eaiser to let you take a guess,  
>of the rest, but you want to here what lives in my brain,<br>my heart, will you ask for it?  
>for your purusin, at times confusing, posibaly amusing,<br>introducing me," _I looked at Maka. She laughed and hung her head down. I slowed down a little.  
><em>"You probably know more than you ever wanted to,<br>so becareful when you ask next time….." _I took a deep breath and sung faster than the last chorus,  
><em>"so… if you wanna know, here it goes,<br>gonna tell ya theres a part of me that shows,  
>if we're close, gonna letcha see everything…<br>but remember that you asked for it,  
>I'll, try to do my best, to impress,<br>but its easier to let you take a guess of the rest,  
>but you wanna hear what lives in my brain,<br>and my heart, will you ask for it?" _I slowed down and looked up to the sky rolling my eyes,  
><em>"for your purusin, at time confusin, hopefully amusing,<br>introducing me…  
>do, do, do, do, do, do, do,<br>do, do, do, do, do, do, do,  
>Do, do do do… introducing me…" <em>I slowly sung to the end and brought my hand down on the guitar to finish the song. I looked at Maka and she looked at me. I rested my hands on my guitar once more and waited for a response.

"Wow Soul. Y-you wrote that, last night? I- I liked it. And I'll make sure to get you something super hero themed for your birthday." We both laughed and stood up.

"So… i was thinkin Maka… maybe… we could hang out sometime?" I looked at her while we were walking back to her house. The time was 3:30 and I had a blast with her. I think she had a good time too.

"I would like that a lot Soul. I really would." We walked back to her house and said our goodbyes and I walked home like yesterday, slowly and quietly. I thought to myself," _if I had one wish, I wouldn't wish for anything else in the world._

_Cause I already got it…"_

* * *

><p>AN if my friends are reading this... you know what song this is... if you not one of my friends leave your guesses in the reveiws. i DO NOT own the song entittled in this chapter!


	9. A Change in Plans

A Change in Plans

After Soul asked me if we could hang out sometime… I didn't know what to think. I agreed, sure… but was that the right thing to do? I'm not sure because I have plans tomorrow and probably for the rest of the week. And my friend from Boston is coming… oh man. I think overbooked my schedule way to tight this time. That's okay though; I'll just go to his house tomorrow and take a rain check… for a week. That sounds a little mean coming from me.

Before Soul walked away from me in front of my house he told me he only had a few days left until he left for college. Part of me wanted to run inside and scream, and the other wanted to go with him. I stood there dazed instead. Not knowing what to do, I walked inside and sat down on the couch. I looked at the piano and smiled. Standing up, I walked over to the piano bench and ran my fingers along the keys. So light, they didn't make a sound. I don't know how he did it… but something he did to this piano, made it sound beautiful.

I know what you're saying faith brought us together… but remember what I told you about faith and hope? I don't believe in it. Just like love… and miracles. They don't exist. But… I'm starting to regret saying that now. Souls different from everyone else I know and I think it's really gotten to me. How he dose stuff… its weird. He's really talented, he can draw, sing, play instruments, but he disguises that by working at the graveyard. It's like he doesn't want to be discovered… like me.

I sat down on the piano bench and placed my hands over to keys, my fingers could feel the cold air run beneath them. I hesitated to touch a single key though. I closed my hands and slowly put them in my lap. What was I going to do? About Soul? About my only friend? About all of this? I can't just forget about it. It doesn't just go away like some kind of fairytale. I needed to something about my life before it's too late to do ANYTHING. I don't want to end up living along, talking to my imaginary friends and my dead father.

So I stood up. Maybe it's not too late to ask Soul if he can get this off my mind. I can still catch Soul before he gets home. I smiled and grabbed my coat and ran for the door. I knew exactly where to go. And he knew how to get things off people's minds. I ran past the trees and down the path to the pier that led to Souls house. And better yet, when I reached to edge to go down the steps, Soul was slowly walking home looking up at the sky. What was that idiot doing? My smile grew as I carefully ran down the steps.

"Soul!" I continued to run towards him as he turned around and looked at me like I was crazy. I slowed my pace as I came closer to him, and when I did reach him… I tackled him in a hug. Surprisingly, he slowly hugged me back. He was confused. I could tell by the way he was laughing.

"Why do you have to go?"I said looking up at him but now letting his torso go. He shrugged and looked up to the sky.

"Why won't you let me go? Maka what's gotten into you? I'm not going until Friday." He pried my hands off of his body and held my wrists in his hands.

"Well, now that you told me that, I remembered I'm going to be busy all week and I don't think I would be able to see you before you leave. You're my only friend and I don't want you to go." We stared at each other for what seemed like the longest of times before he spoke up.

"I'll make a deal with you. _I'll_ come and visit you, every single day up until I leave for Stanford. Even if you aren't home, I'll find you." he let my hands go and I let them drop to my sides. I slowly shook my head with a small smile creeping up on my face.

"Deal?" he held his arms out and smirked, closing his eyes. I nodded once more and took his offer for a hug. This one seemed friendlier… real than the last one. It had affection. I wrapped my arms around his back and felt like I never wanted to let go.

"Deal." But I did let go. That was probably the biggest mistake of my life. Cause it all went down after that. He looked at me and waved goodbye. Tomorrow… he'll be back at work. Expecting me to be at my father's grave like always. But I won't. I'll be out with my friend, having fun for a change. He slowly backed away smiling a goodbye along with him.

"I'll see you later Maka. Tomorrow. Down by flower shop?" I nodded. Maybe he won't go back to work tomorrow. He'll be spending the rest of the week with his friend… ME. I waved goodbye and turned on my heel to go home. I sighed, and closed my eyes looking at my feet. What was I thinking about? Earlier? I told you Soul could take anything off your mind. Because he's a good friend like that.

I thought to myself, that if _I_ could have one wish… I wouldn't wish for ANYTHING. Nothing at all. Because Soul already gave it to me. _A friend. _As I walked home, I looked back in Souls direction. He was walking in a zigzag way. Wasting time like a normal boy would do. Maybe that's the problem. I'm not normal. I read books all the time, I live bymyself. Think about it. If my life was normal, I wouldn't be seeing my father when I'm at the graveyard.

When I got home, I unlocked the door and opened it, only to get tackled by someone. Jessie. From Boston. Shes here already! I screamed and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you Jessie!" we hugged and then she helped me up off the floor. She brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears.

"Where were you? I've been calling you for an hour!" she held her phone out in front of my face showing me all of her recent calls. It said _Maka Albarn_ all the way down. I took my phone out of my pocket and shrugged. We smiled at each other and went upstairs to get to sleep.

Normal POV

In the morning, Maka and Jessie, got up and got dressed. They headed down stairs to the kitchen and Jessie sat down at the kitchen table. Maka walked into the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards. It showed cereal, cereal and more cereal. Jessie rolled her eyes and got up to get a bowl.

"So where are we headed to today? Beach, shopping?" Jessie asked coming to her side.

"W-well, I have to meet someone today. Yeah, he's leaving for college on Friday, and I want to spend the rest of the week with him before he leaves." Maka said nervously, Jessie smiled.

"Oooh, you have a boyfriend!" she pushed Maka from the side and giggled. Maka caught herself and smiled.

"I do not. He was my only friend here before you showed up. So how was Boston?" they sat down at the table and began to eat.

Jessie shrugged, "hmm, could have been better. It was too cold and windy there. I like it here. It's hot. There's the beach, boys, shopping, book stores. I could go on." Jessie offered but Maka shook her head. A soft knock was heard on the front door while the two girls were laughing. Confused, Maka got up to see who it was shrugging after Jessie looked at her. Maka opened the door to no one other than Soul. The sudden opening of the door made him jump back and raise his eyebrows.

"Hey, can I come in? It's pretty cold outside?" Soul shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled. Maka faked a smile and stepped aside to let him in. before he could be seen from around the corner, Maka pulled him to the side.

"What are you doing here?" he tried to look around the corner by leaning on one foot, but Maka pulled him back.

"Do you want me to leave? Remember I promised to come and visit you every day, up until I leave. Starting now." He handed her a container full of breakfast. Bacon and pancakes. She's assuming his brother made this. Because she knows Soul can't cook.

"What's this?" Maka asked confused. Soul turned on his heel to face her.

"Breakfast. My brother 'insisted' I eat it. I'm not hungry though." He smiled and looked her in the eyes.

Back with Jessie, she was sitting at the table confused at why her best friend was taking so long at the door. And she swore she heard another voice inside the house. Jessie sighed and got out of her seat. She slowly walked around the corner, trying not to be seen by Maka or her guest.

"Leave."

"Wait why should I leave? You wanted me here."

"Now Soul. And I didn't want you here. You wanted to _come_ here." Maka started pushing him towards the door. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Jessie.

"Is that your friend? Hi friend!" he spun on his heels out from Maka's grasp and walked up to Jessie.

"Soul… OUT." He held out his hand quickly and looked at Jessie.

"Hello Jessie. I'm assuming that's your name because Maka keeps saying it every time I talk to her."

"Jessie, just ignore him. He doesn't know anything." Maka tried to get Soul out by grabbing his hands but he wouldn't budge. He kept pulling his hand back, pulling Maka along with it.

"Hi." Jessie said in a really confused tone.

"Soul you're freaking her out! I'll see you later okay?" she finally got him from his spot and outside the door. Maka closed and locked the door, leaning her back on it.

"Ha, sorry. He's yeah. That's my friend. Kinda… _crazy_." She swirled her finger next to her head and smiled. Jesse smiled too and giggled.

"I… can tell. Plus he _was _kinda cute." Maka raised her eyebrows and blushed a little. Soul banged his head on the door making Maka jump from where she was leaning.

"Uhg… Soul." She kicked the door with her boot and walked back into the kitchen. When they walked away, they could hear and faint 'ow.' And a thud to the ground outside.


	10. The Monday where Spines are Broken

The Monday where spine are broken…

Maka and Jessie ate their breakfast and put their shoes on. Today was going to be fun. Now that Maka got Soul out of her hair, it's going to be a girl's day. They walked towards the door and stopped when they heard a low tune of an instrument. Like a harmonica or a flute. Maka raised her eyebrows and Jessie smiled and looked Maka in the eyes. Maka opened the door and Soul was sitting there on the step with a harmonica in his mouth and his head leaned against the railing. He heard the door open and turned around. The girls giggled and Soul stood up and took the instrument out of his mouth.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Soul grabbed his bag from the ground and put it on his shoulder.

"Some where. And no you can't come with us today. Maybe tomorrow okay?" Maka and Jessie walked past Soul and onto the solid ground below.

"W-well, can I use you're piano then? And I promise I won't go through your house." He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Sure. Just don't make a mess. My sisters up stairs if you need something." Maka said as she dragged Jessie away from the house and into town. Soul smiled and waved goodbye. He watched as the two stumbled into town down the path he and Maka always take to get to his house. This could work. He has a piano, his harmonica and drums at home. Then he has his acoustic guitar and electric guitar at home. So Soul has every increment he needs to write this song. He doesn't think he's going to use the piano though. It's to calm.

Soul walked into the house and looked around. The piano was still in the same spot it was last time and it looks like it was cleaned. He thanked Maka in his mind and set his bag on the ground next to the couch and walked over to the piano. Before he sat down, he looked around the corner to the stair case to make sure her sister wasn't coming. Maybe he should do this at his brother's shop. But that's in town near where Maka took her friend. Who cares? It not like he's stalking her. He grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door. But was stopped short when her step sister stepped in front of the walk way and hit him on top of the head with something hard. A pan maybe? But it hurt.

"Why are you here? Maka's gone." She held the pan in a defensive stance. Soul grabbed his head and closed one eye.

"She said I can come in here to use the piano for my song. She never told me you'd hit me with a pan though." He rubbed his head and got up off the floor.

"Sorry. Where are you going now?" she put her hand on her hip and leaned to one side.

"To my brother's shop. You know the music store by the pier?" she nodded and stepped to the side.

"Yeah. I know of it. Your brothers Wes right?" he nodded, "I'll tag along. Your brothers taking me out for lunch anyways." Soul raised his eyebrows and lowered his head.

"What? He asked _me._" She slipped on her shoes by the door and drug him out the door. Soul took out his harmonica and shrugged when Lea looked at him funny. He put the increment in his mouth and blew in it. Making a low yet funny sound.

"Cool. My brothers spit is still in here." He shook it and flipped it to where he was holding it backwards. They stopped walking and Soul blew in it backwards, causing the gross liquid to fly out and land on Maka's step sister. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks. For covering me in your brothers spit." He smiled as she wiped herself off and rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…" he held the harmonica the right way and played a light tune going from one side to the other, getting a giggle from Lea. He laughed also and pointed towards his brother's shop.

"There. He's got some of the coolest instruments there. There are tubas, guitars, pianos, drums, flutes. He's got almost every instrument you could think of." She nodded and smiled putting her sunglasses on top of her head.

"That's cool. I'm not really into playing music though. I like to listen to it, but I don't have the patients to actually learn how to play. It's too upsetting." Soul understood. There are some people in this world that have no idea what a key is one a piano. And then there are people like him, where music just comes to them and they heard tunes everywhere they go. They walked into the store and Lea was shock at what she saw.

There were instruments everywhere and it was colorful. The counter top was a square and was in the center of the big room. There was a stair case in the corner that probably leads up to some kind of other room. There was a seating area for waiting customers and violins on the walls along with guitars and other instruments. This was Soul brothers store. It was amazing.

"Wes. I need to use some of this stuff here." Soul stated as he walked around the counter and set his bag down under the countertop.

"Sure. But you have to go in the practice room upstairs. I've been really busy lately. I have no idea why, but it's great. And I see you brought Lea here." He said that like it was a bad thing. Wes looked at her and smiled. Soul sat on the counter and watched his brother.

"What are you still doing here, twerp? I thought you said you were going to use the practice room?" he turned around and pointed to the stair case. Souls smiled disappeared as he hopped off the counter and ran upstairs.

Soul unlocked the door and shut it behind him. This room was awesome. This is where he spent most of his time when his parents where fighting. He and Wes would come in here and write songs together and learn to play different instruments together. Soul grabbed the blue electric guitar off the wall and plugged it in to the speaker. He sat down with the guitar and started playing some notes.

About an hour later Wes came up there in the room to check on Soul. He was pasted out with his face on the desk that he sat down at. Music sheets were scattered on the floor and on the desk. All were scribbled on and his hands were still placed on the guitar. Wes smiled and turned the lights off. He could sleep here for tonight. He closed the door and locked it. So he knows he couldn't leave tonight. He closed the store and walked home silently.

Maka walked home alone as the sky got darker and moon became more visible. Her friend Jessie went back to her house and said she was going somewhere tomorrow. So that gave Maka a chance to hang out with Soul tomorrow all day. Tomorrow will be a blast. She heard Soul say something about him writing a new song. And she knows he probably finished it already. That's how great he is music. Give him an hour alone with an instrument and you have yourself a song. He tends to write about himself more than anything else.

Maka smiled at herself and continued to walk home to meet her sister in the kitchen like always making dinner. It's the same every day. She comes home from somewhere and meets her sister in the kitchen. Sometimes she gets home before her sister so she's all alone. In the morning she'll have to walk over to Souls and ask him to play his new song for her.

Soul sat up slowly and looked around the dark room. He got up and felt his way to a wall to look for some sort of switch to turn the lights on. He placed his hand on what he expected to be a wall and stared running them up and down for the switch until they hit something. He flipped it and the lights turned on really bright. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly. Soul walked back over to the desk and picked up the papers off the floor and placed the guitar back on the wall in its place. He piled up the papers in a neat pile on the desk and pushed in the chair.

He finished his song in a good 3 hours. Now all he has to do is find a band because he has at least 2 guitars, drums and a backup singer to record this song. Unless his brother lets him use his recording studio and he can record all the instruments separately. He'll do it that way. What time is it? Soul looked at his watch. It was 4:30 in the morning. What was he supposed to do for 3 hours? His brother won't come and unlock the door till then. "I could climb out the window." Soul told himself and shoved the papers in his bag. He put it around his shoulder and opened the window. He climbed out side and held on to the ledge.

"Soul?" he jumped and let goes of the wall. He fell to the ground with a crash and landed on his stomach. Maka ran over to him and kneeled down.

"Are you okay?" she put her hand up to her mouth and asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just broke my organs though." He winced and sat up. Maka giggled.

"You can't _break_ your organs Soul." She helped him stand up and he picked up his bag from the ground.

"What- what are you doing out this late Maka? I thought you went home?" he brushed off his jacket and looked at her.

"Well, I did go home. But then I remembered I forget to tell you something… so I went down to your house and your brother told me to check here so here I am." She took a breath and smiled.

"Ok… oh hey! I finished that song I was telling you about this morning." Soul took out the papers from his bag and handed some of them to Maka. Others landed on the floor. She looked surprised and yet happy when he handed them to her. She looked through some of them and then handed them back slightly.

"That's a long song. And just to let you know… I STILL can't read your writing. How am I supposed to help you write songs if I can't read your writing?" Maka placed her hands on her hips and smacked the back of his head.

"Well excuse me for having the hand writing of a teenage boy. And I'm the one helping you remember?" he bent down to pick the loose papers up. Maka giggled and stuffed the rest in his bag.

"Well, now what?" Soul asked sticking his hands in his pockets and looking up at the sky.

"Now… we go home." Maka smiled and pushed him towards the bay.

Maka and Soul walked along the pier that led to his house stumbling and leaning on each other.

"Do you really have to go to Stanford?" Maka asked hugging his arm and watching her feet move back and forth.

"Is that a trick question...well… yeah? I mean, I got a scholarship in the music department. I could get a record deal Maka." Soul looked down at her shocked. She sighed and let her arms fall to her sides.

"I know. I know. It's just; you're my only friend _here_. And… you're leaving." Soul looked her in the eyes and tilted her head up.

"A-am I _really_ your only friend here?" He looked to the side where Jessie was waiting. Her arms were folded and she had a waiting look on her face. Maka looked her way shortly after and sighed.

"Listen… meet me tomorrow at the dock by the lighthouse, okay?" she placed her hands on his chest lightly and suggested. Soul only nodded and kept his eyes on Jessie. Maka turned his head with her and looked him in the eyes.

"I mean it Soul." Maka took her hands off and away from Soul and walked towards Jessie.


	11. The Concert Every body was Waiting For

A/N the song in this chapter is from the new disney channel series Austin & Ally. A Billion Hits.

**disclaimer: **i do NOT own this song, or the characters used in this story!

* * *

><p>The Concert Every Bodies Been Waiting For<p>

Soul sat down on a bench on the dock by the lighthouse. Just like she said right? Looking to his right he saw Maka. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a peach loose shirt. This made Soul stand up to get a better look at her. She waved as she held a paper in her hand smiling.

"Hey. I re-read your song last night." He looked at her and blinked.

"I thought I had my-," Maka held her hands out.

"No I found it on the ground by my house. Or at least I think it's yours." She handed it to him and stuck her thumbs in her back pockets. He took it and read it with a weird look plastered on his face.

"What's it say?" she looked over his shoulder trying to see what it said.

"I know I can be a star, take off like a rocket car… hmm. Oh! I think this is the missing page I was looking for." Maka jumped up and smiled.

"I can't wait to hear this song Soul. I'm so excited." He chuckled and folded the paper up and shoved it in his pocket.

"Hey Soul!" both Maka and Soul turned to the voice that called his name.

"Black Star. Haven't seen you I months. How was your trip?" Soul high fived Black Star and smiled, wrapping an arm around Maka's shoulder. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm facing Black Star.

"It was Awesome! Me and Kid got banned from the Effle Tower, so I guess our tours won't be going to Paris anymore." He sounded depressed about that. Soul laughed and looked at Maka. She had a worried look on her face but she giggled about what Black Star told them.

"Oh, um… this is Maka. You know the one I talked to you about. She's… helping me edit my songs and stuff." He shrugged and pointed towards her.

"And _stuff_? What kind of _stuff_?" Black Star got up in Souls face and placed his hands on his hips. Soul slightly closed his eyes and smiled a toothy grin, backing up. He pushed him away and let go of Maka.

"Does it matter to you?" Black Star nodded and smirked.

"Ha! I didn't know you had it in you Soul. So there's this party down by the beach tonight! You should come and sing your new song for us and maybe me-," Maka's gasp interrupted Black Star.

"Sorry. SOUL!" he jumped and looked at her.

"What?" Soul looked up at the sky rolling his eyes.

"You should totally sing tonight! Think about it. If you sing, people will hear you, then they'll eventually tell others and then you'll be known all around Death City!" she jumped up and down excitedly. Soul moved his head up and down watching her jump. Black Star and Maka waited for an answer from the young singer.

"Ah, what the hell. Sure. But. One only one condition. I need two backup singers, a drummer, a guitarist and a lot of flashing lights." He made a gun with his fingers and pointed it at Black Star. Black Star fist pumped in the air and nodded, running away to find the stuff. That left both, Maka and Soul confused and frightened at what he was getting for tonight.

Soul and Maka walked down the pier hand in hand, talking about what they were going to do before he leaves in two days.

"I know. Why don't we… have a sleep over?" Soul stopped walking and then continued after thinking.

"That's for girls Maka. Do I look like a girl to you?" Soul sounded offended when he said that.

"They are not. My brother had them all the time. Fine how about you show me how to do your job?" Soul squeezed her hand, making her jump.

"Ha, my job… I cut grass and chase geese away." He said furring his eyebrows.

"You chase geese?" Maka asked trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me. I also scrub all the shit off the head stone. I can show you how to do that." Maka stopped laughing immediately.

"I'll 'stay over' at your house for tonight, and we could write another song." Soul nodded his head and smiled.

"I like the sound of that." Maka giggled and rolled her eyes.

"So tell me about _your _friends?" she swung their hands back and forth.

"Black Star thinks he's a god. I've known him since we were little, but I don't see him much ever since he got that job as a singer. Kid. He a freak. He has OCD about symmetry. But I can tell you he's probably better at singing than me. I'm gonna ask them to be the backup singers tonight." Maka smiled and giggled at what he said about Kid.

"Kid? Why is his name Kid?" he looked at Maka and shrugged.

"His… parents were bad with names? Not sure." They laughed and continued walking. They weren't sure where they were walking to but as long as they got to the part of the beach where the party was in time, they were happy.

It was a whole hour before 9:30 at night and Soul and Maka were checking out they stage. Black Star did a pretty good job setting it up. It was probably Kid because Maka complemented that it was symmetrical. Soul had a band setting up on the stage. He let go of Maka's hand and jumped up onto the stage, greeting Black star and Kid.

"Hey. This is gonna be awesome guys." Soul patted Kid on the back and slapped Black Star on the back of the head chuckling. Maka was happy to see her new friend so happy and about to live his dream. Whenever they started talking about music, Souls always brought up singing on a stage in front of a crowd. Maka always disagreed because once she was out in front of people; she would panic and freeze where she was.

"Hey Maka get up here!" Soul held out his hand putting one of his feet on the edge of the stage. Maka gladly took it and he pulled her up. She stuck her hands in her jacket pockets and smiled.

"Your finally gonna live your dream huh?" he looked at her sadly.

"I wish you could be up there with me. That should be one of my things to do before I leave, but for your sake, it's not." Soul started thinking about things to do before he left leaving Maka alone while he went into his own little world.

"Kid! This is the brilliant Maka Soul was talking about. He said she edited all of his songs. They should be pretty awesome." Black Star introduced her to Kid. He had three stripes in his hair and was wearing swimming trunks and a black tank top.

"Nice to meet you Maka. Death the Kid. Kid for short if you want. So you're the cute girl that kept our buddy from losing his mind in the graveyard." Maka blushed at his comment.

"Yeah. So when's the party starting?" she asked swinging her body side to side.

"People are arriving now I believe. Liz and Patty should be here any minute to do food and drinks." Kid started mumbling to himself as he walked down the steps of the stage.

"Hey Maka come check this out." Soul called her over holding out his phone for her to see a picture.

"What's that?" she asked squinting at the screen.

"That's where my parents are. I think she said Italy. I'm not sure. But my dad is… right there. He fell out of the touring car." He laughed putting the phone in his pockets.

"Soul! Liz is here to do your wardrobe before you go on." Kid said carrying boxes backstage.

"Wardrobe?" he asked as a blonde tall girl dragged him away. Soul grabbed Maka's hand, dragging her with him.

"There. Cute. I like it. Patty, what do you think?" she turned to her smaller sister and asked about his wardrobe. Maka smiled and looked up at Soul from her position on the ground. He helped her up and commented on his outfit.

"I have to hand it to you Soul she right. You do kinda look cute in that." She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Thanks… I guess." He replied looking down at his self, making sure there wasn't any source of glitter or jewels on him. He was dressed in the same black skinny jeans he already had on and a white shirt with a blue jacket. Liz threw on some necklaces. There was a small surf board on one and on the other was a dog tag with his name on it.

He had his regular back high tops and a black watch placed on his right hand. Maka smiled and handed him a mic.

"Good luck. You'll need it. It's a pretty big crowd." The word luck rolled off her tongue like she was warning him. Soul looked over at Black star on his right then at Kid on his left. This was it. He was going to live his dream of singing at a concert of some sort.

As the announcer announced Souls named, Maka checked her phone to see what time it was. She looked up when she heard the music starting to play.

"Alright, this is a new song. It's called a billion hits and… I hope you guys like it." Soul said as the guitars joined in with the drums. Soul, Black Star and Kid started clapping along, getting some of the people in the crowd to clap as well.

"_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh,  
>You really thought that I was gone, gone, gone, gone,<br>I heard you talkin like I lost my swagger_," Soul grabbed the front of his shirt with his available hand and shrugged walking to the front of the stage.

"_Said I was over,  
>You were wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong,<br>I'm always improv'in, always on the move and,  
>Workin on my flow, to take it to the studio," <em>Soul shook his hand back and forth horizontally and jumped up.

"_This is not a comeback,  
>follow 'in my own path,<br>layin down the fat tracks," _Black Star and kid joined in after saying,

"_Still a music maniac, whoa!  
>Well I know that I'll make it,<br>never put my head down,  
>t-t-turn it up loud," <em>Soul was jumping up and down beside Kid as Black Star did a funny dance.

"Yeah, cause I don't,  
>have to fake it,<br>if I keep on workin it," Soul kicked a foot up in the air,

"_A billion hits is what I'll get,  
>whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,<br>that's what I'm gonna get,  
>yeah, that's what I'm gonna get," <em>Black Star and Kid joined Soul,

"_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>that's what I'm gonna get, yeah…"<strong>_

"_cause I know that I'll make it,  
>over load the internet,<br>a billion hits is what I'll get," _Soul calmed his voice straightening out his legs, pointing at Maka. There was a break in the singing and they started clapping again with the drums. Soul nodded his head and Black star flipped. Kid grabbed the guitar behind him and started playing the guitar along with the other one. There was a break in the singing and they started clapping again with the drums. Soul nodded his head and Black star flipped. Kid grabbed the guitar behind him and started playing the guitar along with the other one. There was a break in the singing and they started clapping again with the drums. Soul nodded his head and Black star flipped. Kid grabbed the guitar behind him and started playing the guitar along with the other one.

"_A billion hits are what I'll get,  
>now you can't breathe,<br>why so quiet?  
>No you don't believe your eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes,<br>you pushed me till I had to start this riot," _Maka saw the smile on Souls face as he jumped around the stage with his friends. Singing.

"_Now I'll never be denied, nied, nied, nied,  
>I'm always improv'in, always on the move and,<br>workin on my flow, till ya hear me on the radio," _Soul twisted a finger in the air rolling his eyes,

"I know I can be a star,  
>take off like a rocket car,<br>every day I'm working hard… to get my name on every chart," Black star and Kid joined in with Soul,

"_**whoa, well I know that I'll make it,  
>never put my head down,<br>t-t-turn it up loud,  
>yeah, cause I don't,<br>have to fake, it,  
>if I keep on workin it,<br>a billion hits is what I'll get," **_they all jumped up into the air as Soul said the last word,

"_**whoa, oh,oh,oh,oh,  
><strong>__that what I'm gonna get_  
><em><strong>whoa, oh,oh,oh,oh,<strong>_**  
><strong>_that's what I'm gonna get,  
><em>_**yeah, cause I know, that I'll make,  
>over load the internet,<br>**__a billion hits is what I'll get," _the lights went off and it became dark, the only other light source was the neon flashing lights Soul asked Black Star to get. The guitars started there solos as the three boys dance around the stage.

"_Call someone; I think this is an emergency,  
><em>_**hey! **__Pull the plug, Souls blowin up my PC,  
>every hour, day and night,<br>__**cant get this rocker out my sight,  
><strong>__you can't get me out of your sight,  
>you can't get me out of your sight,<br>you thought that I was gone,  
>guess that, you were wrong,"<em> Soul shrugged and walked across stage,

"_Cause I just wrote, your new favorite song," _he grabbed the mic stand and sang into the microphone standing on his toes.

"_**whoa!, well, I know that I'll make it,  
>never put my head down,<br>t-t-turn it up loud,  
>yeah, cause I don't have to fake it,<br>if I keep on workin it,  
>a billion hits is what I'll get,<br>whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>that's what I'm gonna get,<br>whoa oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>yeah, cause I know that I'll make it,<br>over load the internet,  
><strong>__a billion hits is what I'll get." _Soul finished the song by jumping to the center of the stage and stood up immediately facing the crowd. All Soul could hear was the sound of clapping and screaming fans. Maybe Maka was right. They walked off stage waving good bye while doing so. When Soul reached the bottom step panting, he was tackled in a hug by the one and only Maka. He hugged her back happily and smiled. Kid and Black Star walked passed them, patting Soul on the back. They separated and walked towards the others.

"You sound tired, Soul." He looked at her and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You try singing and dancing around a stage, jumping and screaming into a microphone." He said trying not to pant so hard.

"At least you're not smelly." She said as he threw his arm over her shoulder bringing her in close. She giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"M guitar playing was AWESOME and GODLY! Wasn't it Tsubaki?" Tsubaki smiled and nodded clasping her hands together.


	12. Maks School girl crush grows

Soul looked at his watch and looked at Maka. They were hanging out with his friends down at the beach, enjoying the party, but it was 11:00. His brother would kill him he found out he was out this late, especially when he has to get early to leave for the airport tomorrow.

"You ready to go?" she turned towards him and her smile faded.

"Yeah. By Tsubaki. By guys." They said their goodbyes and started down the pier. Soul looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. Maka looked at him and slightly smiled. She slowly laced their hands together and smiled.

"You gonna miss this place huh?" he looked down at her and chuckled.

"Yeah… I mean, all my friends sure. My job… no. everything else is neutral to me. I have been around town that much, so I don't know anything else." He looked out towards the ocean and continued walking, Maka in hand. She stayed silent until Soul spoke up again.

"I mean, do you think I should?" he looked at her and noticed her dazed out a little.

"What? Sorry, what'd you ask?" he looked at her worriedly and raised his eyebrow.

"You okay Maka?" he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Yeah, just thinking about… stuff." He took out his keys from his back pocket and unlocked the front door, opening it quietly. They tip-toed into the house and up the stairs, trying not to wake Wes up. Soul jumped up and grabbed the rope, bringing down the stairs to the attic and let Maka in first. He climbed up there after her and pulled the stairs closed.

Maka sat down on his desk and looked around her, once more. Like the first time she was in here, she was amazed at his artwork.

"Soul you sure you're not going to an art school?" he turned around and shook his head.

"Music academy. I'm gonna get a record deal, and _then, _only then, my dreams will come true. Well besides from what I've already got." He pointed at himself then at her and smiled a toothy grin.

"I thought you wanted to be a super hero?" Maka giggled and watched soul pull out a mattress out from underneath his bed, struggling along the way. His grip slipped on the edge of it and he fell backwards, falling onto his back.

"Crap… stupid thing. Here Maka." He threw her a blanket and a pillow. Soul climbed onto his bed and climbed under the covers. Maka slowly walked over to her 'bed' and lay down. She put her hand on her stomach and stared at the slanted roof. Soul turned out the lights and faced the wall, throwing the blanket over his shoulder. Maka took a deep breath and looked out the window towards the blue round moon. That was the only source of light left in the room. The moon lit the room in an ominous blue color and shined right through the window.

It was so quiet. So peaceful and yet, Maka didn't feel at peace. Why though? That's the question that ran through her mind as she watched the moon, slowly move across the sky. Why wasn't she at peace with herself? The answer was simple, yet so hard to understand. He was leaving. First thing in the morning and she wasn't going to be able to say goodbye. He would say goodbye while she was sleeping, and the leave, but that's not the same.

She closed her eyes and turned her body so she was facing the door, away from Soul and the window. Maka reopened her eyes and sat up slowly. She turned towards Soul and crawled towards his bed tapping him on the shoulder.

"Maka?" before he could protest she crawled into his bed and under the covers, facing him. Their faces only inches apart, Maka swore she could feel his breath on his lips.

"Stop worrying about it. It's just a year." He says in that flippant drawl of his, crossing his arms behind his head. She shifts closer to him, trailing her fingers up his tank-toped chest, past the scar that runs down to his hip, until her fingers grasp his shoulder. He got that from doing something she doesn't quiet remember. But he told her about, she probably wasn't paying attention though.

She pulls herself up and his arm moves to fall on her waist, helping her until the tip of her nose brushes against his neck. "You're thinking about it, huh, bookworm?"

"You're going away tomorrow." Maka mumbles, frustrated. She doesn't understand how he can act so nonchalant about everything. He's going away for longer than a few weeks. Why doesn't he react? "For two years, Soul!"

"Gimmie three months and I'll have those teachers sending me straight to the recording studio, begging me to leave." Soul yawns. Maka rests her chin on his collarbone glumly, closing her eyes to hide her thoughts from him. But she can feel her eyes burn with tears and she clenches and unclenches her jaw to keep them in.

"I'll call you," Soul softly offers. She snorts bitterly. "Every day, in the morning. It's not like I'm going to some place where there's no reception. We can still talk."

"It's not the same…"

"It's all we got." He sighs when she doesn't reply. He moves his arm from under his neck and embraces her, forcing her head off his chest. She buries it in the pillow instead. Soul shifts on his side, watching her bare back rise and fall with each breath. Sometimes she was a snob, but that's what he loved most about her. She would have to come up for air sooner or later and when she did he would catch her.

"Soul…?" she turned her head and looked at him. She was tiny in his arms; it felt like she was independent, helpless. But she's not, especially when she's carrying books. He wrapped his arm around her waist once more and rested his chin on the top of her head, bringing her close.

"You better pass and earn your contract, or I'll Maka-chop you till the day you regret you were-," she didn't have time to finish her sentence and tell him is punishment, before Souls lips slowly closed the gap between the two 16 year olds. He brought his hand to her cheek and they separated. Maka was glad the light was so bad; she didn't want Soul to see her blushing, after that. Truth be told, Soul was glad about the same thing. Blushing wasn't cool to do in front of girls. They lay there, silent and tired, looking into each other's eyes. Soul flipped back over onto his back and placed his free arms on his chest. Maka rolled over and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Soul did the same and leaned his head on top of hers. They fell asleep and Maka felt a little better about not being able to say good bye.

In the morning, Wes got up and walked out of his bedroom to the kitchen. As always, he put a piece of toast in the toaster and walked up stairs to Souls stairs. He pulled the string down and peeked his head through the hole in the floor. Top his surprise he was still sleeping. He'd better wake up soon or he'll miss the bus to get to the airport. He walked up the stairs and grabbed the pillow off t he floor and looked at Souls bed. If Maka wasn't down there… then she was up there. With him. In his bed. Sleeping. A small smirk came upon his face when he bundled the pillow up into as much of a ball as he could. He threw it at Soul and hit both, Maka and Soul.

Soul sat up immediately and glared at his brother. Maka sat behind him giggling with a slight blush of embarrassment growing on her face. Soul threw the pillow back at his brother and threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

"God Wes. Sometimes you're a big-," Wes interrupted him.

"Language. Just because you're going to college, doesn't mean I'm not in charge of you." he pointed a finger at soul and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah… and what are you doing up? Its 6:30 in the morning!"

"Your bus gets here at 7:45. That give you time to get up, dressed and say goodbye to all your friends." Wes walked out of the attic and back down stairs to his toast. Soul looked at Maka and Maka looked sadly at Soul. He had just barely an hour to say goodbye. He wrapped his arm around Maka, frightening her and making her jump, but brought her close and kissed the top of her head.

"You're my best friend you know that right?" he got up and walked over to his dresser, digging through it to find a shirt. Maka threw her feet over the edge of the bed and clasped her hands in her lap.

"I know. Soul… last night… I…-," he cut her off.

"Don't worry about. I kissed you. And I meant it. That still doesn't change anything between us bookworm, got that?" he slipped on a black vans shirt and stepped into his shoes.

"Kay, hey… when you get to LA you think you can get me something for when you get back?" she got up and walked up to him, placing her arm on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'll get you something all right." he replied sarcastically and looked over his shoulder to her. She blushed and smiled slyly.

"Not happening Soul." He sighed and rolled his eyes grabbing her hand to drag her down stairs.

"You're no fun you know that?" they walked down stairs hand in hand and stopped at the table, watching Wes finally get his breakfast into his mouth without Soul taking it.

"I finally get my breakfast, ha! Soul 35, Wes 1… wait. Soul!" he looked over at him and stopped in mid-sentence, looking down at their hands.

"Are you two…?"

"No!" they shouted at the same time and let go of each other's hands.

"Right… well, Soul. Since it's your last day, I decided to call mom. She said she wanted to talk to you." Soul folded his arms sternly.

"Like I'd ever want to talk to her. After she left us, I wanted no part in their lives." Wes chuckled and stood up from his seat.

"Aint that the truth? So… LA?" he nodded slightly and threw his arm over Maka's shoulder.

"Gonna get my music career started, get my contract and you'll hear me every day on the radio." He smoothed his hand through the air and leaned on Maka. She looked at him lie he was crazy and backed away.

"Glad to hear that little bro. you're finally growing out of your old habits. Like slapping me for example." Wes looked over at the two of them and smirked.

"Nope. I'll still slap you. Just when your least expecting it." Soul shrugged and sat down on the counter. Maka giggled and sat down at the table. But her smile didn't last long when she remembered what today was.

"Hey remember that one time when you went to put your shoes on and there was frozen water in them?" Wes nodded and ushered his brother to go on.

"Yeah… that was me. Best prank ever!" he laughed at himself and kicked his feet back and forth on the counter. Wes stood there in the middle of the kitchen holding his glass of water. Eye twitching in frustration, he dropped the glass and charged towards Soul. Soul pulled himself onto the counter and walked across it until he reached the kitchen table and hoped on top of that.

"You are SO dead! Get back here Soul!" Maka sat there trying to take in what just happened, while they chased each other around the house like two children fighting over a stuffed animal. Even upstairs, Maka could still hear the laughter of her best friend. His half squeaky, half deep laugh that always wanted her to blush and giggle. She's gonna miss that the most. Being in his arms and hearing him laugh and smile. It's the small things that matter the most when you really love them, her mother used to tell her that all the time before she died. Maka's always lived by that, and the thing she loves the most… was Soul? That can't be right can it? He's her best friend, not… some boy she fell in love with. I mean, sure she probably has a small school girl crush on him, but that didn't change the fact that they were best friends. Did it?

Soul walked back down the stairs, slowly and from where Maka was sitting, he looked angry. When he came around the corner, Maka could see him fully, he was soaked head to toe in water, and covered in bubbles at the top of his head. Maka put her hand to her mouth and tried to stop giggling.

"He… chased me… into. The shower." He stopped at the bottom step and glared at Maka, making her stop giggling instantly.

"It could be worse little bro. just be glad it was the shower. Could have shoved your head down the toilet." Wes suggested, shrugging and jumping out of reach from the wet Soul.

"Could have been worse my…" Soul mumbled to himself as he walked back up stairs to change.

* * *

><p>AN next chapter wont be up for a while so reveiw! if i get a ton of reveiws faster, i guess i'll have to type faster. we'll just have to see. now im gonnna go and update the rest of my stories while you read!


	13. shower phone calls

A/N Sorry about the long wait peeps, I've been trying to finish my other stories before I start working one the next one. So I finished Soul Eater A New Beginning. Some of you read that. That was weird, huh? Before I updated any of my other stories, I'm going to finish this one!

* * *

><p>~7:00 AM<p>

After changing into some fresh clothes, Soul took his stuff down from his walls and piled it up on his bed, waiting for Maka to come back with the boxes from her house. He sat down on his bed and took a glance around his room sighing.

"Its gonna be real quiet here without you." Wes mumbled as he set his elbow on the floor, standing on the ladder leading out of the attic. Soul turned his head and smirked.

"At least you won't have to worry about me being home on time I guess." He shrugged and set a pile of papers in his lap. Wes chuckled and walked up the steps all the way, stopping at the foot of Souls bed.

"I'll always worry about Soul, even though you are a pain in my ass. But you still are my little brother and brothers help each other out." Wes placed his hands on the bed frame and leaned on them, turning his head to face the window.

"Maka's back with the boxes…" Soul mumbled under his breath and got up to mope downstairs. He drug his feet in the small hallway and stopped as Maka met him at the top step.

"Here I think this is all the boxes that are left from when I moved…" she handed him the boxes and looked up at him in the eyes. Considering he was a half foot shorter than her normally, he had to stand a step higher than where she was standing.

"You know this is very odd for me. Being shorter than you." Soul stated jokingly as Maka pushed him back up the stairs to his room.

"Keep dreaming shorty…" Maka giggled and sat down on the floor against his bed. Soul started shoving as much as he possibly could into one box, instead of neatly putting them in the other empty ones. Wes sat in the chair at his desk, his arm draped over the back and his eyebrow raised as he watched his little brother having issues with the box of songs. Maka watched him as well, sitting on the floor, looking up at him. Before she could even move her feet to stand up, she looked over at Wes and he shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Okay! I'm not even gonna ask if you need help." Maka slapped her hands on the wooden floor and stood up to move out of his way.

"Dude… Soul? Calm down. Hey!" Wes continued chuckling at his panicking brother.

"I'm not panicking, I'm… go-fl- freakin out! My bus leaves in an hour, I still have to say bye, and I do-," Maka wrapped her arms around his back and placed her cheek at the crook of his neck. Wes smiled at her bravery of calming him down so quickly. Not that he would go up to his brother and hug him like that, but still… it was the right thing to do at this time.

"The last thing you need is to be even more stressed out. Look, you already have everything packed, and your friends are going to meet you at the airport. It's not like you won't have time to say good bye to all of us." Maka pulled back and let her arms fall to her sides at the moment Souls hands raised up to hug her back.

"She's right. I mean, about the stressed part and goodbye. Just take it easy for the next few days, and then… you won't feel as bad. You can call anytime you want. It's not like we will forget you. It's just two years." Wes shrugged and stood up from his spot on the chair.

Soul took a deep breath before speaking, "Right. Right. A few days at ease, shouldn't be bad. And we could call on the phones, video chat somehow. I was glad you left for college that one year, but feeling how you went through it, I take all that stuff I said back Wes." Soul half smiled and picked up the box from the bed.

"Thank you I think. You all packed up?" he nodded and started walking down stairs, Maka and Wes not far behind him. Maka jogged down the stairs to end up at Souls side.

"So when you get you record deal, you should call me. I'll take Wes with me and on the next flight to New York." Soul chuckled at her and set his box down on the kitchen counter.

"I don't think you would need to have me call you. Your coming anyways right?" that caught her off guard. Maka stumbled back a bit and gripped the counters ledge.

"What?" Soul smirked and rolled his eyes, digging in his back pocket for something. Maka raised her eye brow and waited.

"Remember that night, after… the concert, we were walking and I think you were spaced out?" she nodded and ushered him to continue, "Well, I asked you If I should-,"

"If you should what?"

"W-what? Were-were you even listening to me last night?"Maka hesitated before shaking her head no, "I asked you if I should take you with me."

"Why? I thought you were-," he interrupted her.

"You write the songs, I sing it. We'll go into the record deal together." Soul suggested, looking at his brother lean on the counter.

"I… write them?" it took Maka a while to process the image in her mind. Her and Soul working on a song, then going to the recording studio…

"Maka? I… kinda need an answer before I have to leave. Are you going or are you staying h-," Maka didn't even want to hear the words 'stay here' come out of his mouth. She sighed sadly and looked up at him.

"If you stay here, I'll completely understand why. You don't _need _to come with me." Maka half smiled and walked up to him to give him a hug.

"Maybe next time. I have to stay here and take care of my father's grave, unlike a certain two boys that work there." Soul hugged her back and laughed.

"No. now you can blame it all on Jessie instead of Me." he let her go and picked up the box, and grabbed her hand, dragging her out the front door. They slowly walked down the pier, talking about what they were going to do when Soul left.

"I'll be here. Doing what I've been doing before I met you. I'll probably get that job down by the bakery that I've always wanted." Maka suggested as they sat down on the bench by the bus stop.

"Yeah, I'll be making millions down at the recording studio I guess. I really wish you could come with me. It'd be fun." He smiled and looked down at his lap.

"Well, maybe when Wes visits you, I'll tag along. And don't forget we'll be listening for you of the radio." She warned as Soul chuckled at hr joke.

"Yeah, won't that be a surprise?" Wes walked up behind them and set his hands on Souls shoulders.

"I don't wanna hear any bad songs coming from my brother got that? As long as you living your dream I'm happy." Wes jumped over the back of the bench and sat in-between the two teenagers.

"So… what were we talking about?"

"Nothing. Just… stuff." Soul rolled his eyes and mumbled.

"You sure, cause from what I heard, it sounded a little more serious." Wes was just teasing them now. Soul punched his shoulder and smiled.

"Stop Wes. The bus is here." Soul got loose from his brothers arm and stood up. Wes and Maka soon followed as the bus came around the corner.

"This is goodbye brother." Wes held out a hand for Soul to shake, but Soul watched it like it was a disease. Soul took his brothers hand and pulled it towards his, bring Wes into a tight hug.

"Bye." He pulled back and let his arms fall to his sides, "Don't go thinking I'll give you another hug, cause that was just weird." He chuckled to himself and stepped over to Maka.

"Maka, I-," before Soul could let anything slip out of his mouth, Maka threw herself onto him and wrapped her arms around his back, never wanting to let go.

"Bye Soul…" she buried her cheek against the crook of his neck and closed his eyes. Soul slowly brought his arms up and hugged her back, watching Wes. Wes shrugged and looked up towards the sky, whistling.

"I'll call you tonight okay? As soon as I get on the plane." He pulled back and smiled. Maka turned towards the bus that was slowly coming to a stop and crossed her arms. Soul picked up his box from the bench and started walking towards the bus doors, turning back one more time, getting a glimpse of his brother and best friend. He waved goodbye with his free hand and walked up the steps of the bus, disappearing in the tinted windows. The bus doors hissed closed and the engine started up again. Maka and Wes waved as the bus started moving down the street. As soon as the bus was around the corner they started walking back to the house.

* * *

><p>~9:30 PM time skip<p>

Maka's phone rang on the couch, filling the silence of her empty house. Her sister was down at the beach with her friends and Jamie left for Boston Yesterday. Maka was in the shower upstairs, not hearing the sound of her phone. She pushed the handle down, turning off the water and froze. Her phone was ringing. She grabbed the towel from the rack next to the shower and wrapped it around her body, jumping out of the shower. Her half walked half ran down stairs, silently thanking herself for closing all the curtains before she got in the shower downstairs. She dropped to her knees by the couch and fumbled with her phone until she finally got her fingers to slide across the screen to answer it.

"H-hello... SOUL! Hey. No I-I'm not doing anything… I'm sure. Why I'm panting? I… was out on a run… yeah, I like running at 9 at night," Maka face palmed herself and calmed her breathing, keeping one hand on the phone and the other on her towel.

"Oh… well, did you just get on the plane... that's great Soul… you should get some rest on t-, really? What was she doing there?" she stood up off the floor and walked back up stairs. Her sister would kill her if she got home and found all the water on the floor. She hurried to her room and shut the door behind herself.

"Did you tell her… you did what? Soul, she's your mom, you're not supposed to tell her that-, I know she left you but still… Kay, goodnight. Bye." She hung the phone up and threw it on her bed. Maka walked up to her dresser and pulled out her PJ's. An oversized shirt and her shorts. This over-sea's friendship was going to be a tough one to break.

* * *

><p>AN has that happened to any of you before? it's just really weird to do that, i've done that ONCE and i never wanted to get out of the shower with out my PJ's already on.

Dont ask... o_0 next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or some where between Tuesday through Friday... stupid school.


	14. A Love Song

Maka sat down at the edge of her bed and stared at her phone, waiting for the next time he called. Sure that wouldn't be until tomorrow morning. She sighed and laid back against her pillow and closed her eyes. Sleep could probably be the best thing right now. She needed rest for tomorrow. She slid under the covers and let sleep take over her vision.

~in the morning~

Maka woke up with purple circles under her eyes and her hair looking like she got hit by a tornado. She didn't want to get up but she had to. To clean the house before her sisters friends came over here and destroyed everything. She really wasn't in the mood to clean or do anything for that matter right now. She sat up and let her blanket fall to the floor as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Mmmhhh…" she groaned and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a dark blue tank top and shorts to wear. Sighing once more along the way she slipped on her flip flops and walked out of her room. Maka slowly walked down the stairs, not bothering to pick up her feet as they stomped down each step. She yawned once more and let her hands fall on the railing.

"Lea?" she called as she walked into the kitchen and opened the curtains. Maka turned around and jumped as she saw her sister sitting down at the table. She put a hand to her chest and the other on the counter to catch her breath.

"Don't do that! You know it's not funny." Maka pulled herself up on the counter, sat down and opened up her book.

"What are you doing today, Maka? You know, since your _boyfriend_ left the other day?" the emphasis on '_boyfriend'_ made Maka cringe with anger.

"He's NOT my _boyfriend!_ He's just a… really good friend." Yeah, a big lie and Maka knew it. If he was here to watch her say that, he would probably say he has to go and run off all depressed or something.

"Right. Right. So, what _are _you doing today?" her sister held out a hand in question at the table as Maka closed her book.

"Well, I don't know. I was planning on cleaning the house, but it looks like you beat me to it." She shrugged and turned to face her sister.

"You know Lilly and-," Maka interrupted her before she could finish.

"I know Lilly and Asa are coming over today…" she mumbled and hopped off the counter.

"We're going down by the pier to look at some clothes. If you wanna tag along you can. Get you out of the house and all…" lea suggested and placed her hands in her lap.

"No. I… I'm fine here. I'll find something to do." Her step-sister looked at her worried.

"Are you sure your fine. You know since Soul left yesterday, you seemed off. Like he took a part of you with him." Maka shook her head and walked off.

"I promise I'm fine." Lea watched Maka until she rounded the corner and heard the front door slam close. She sighed and continued eating her breakfast.

Maka walked as fast as she could down the side of the street and held something in her hands. A paper. She wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean, but Soul left it for her and she was determined to find out what it meant. It was a song, that much she knew, but there weren't any lyrics or a title for that manner. She walked down to the pier as fast as she could so she didn't run into her sister or her friends before they got there. She walked up to the music shop, Soul showed her. The one his brother owned. As she walked through the door, the bell on the door jam rang.

"Hey Maka! Whatcha got there?" Wes asked behind the counter as he swung his keys around on his finger.

"Well, its Souls. On the back he said he left it for Me." she shrugged and set it down for him to look at. Maka looked around the store and grabbed her arm nervously.

"It's emptier than usual. Is business okay?" Wes looked up from the paper.

"Well, since my business promoter left for the big NYC, it's been a_ little_ slow. Just a little." He chuckled and set the paper back down on the counter.

"So… what is it?"

"Judging by the letter on the back and the song on the front, he left you a love song." Wes smirked and crossed his arms.

"But there are no lyrics…"

"That's the point, to him a love song is he writes the music and you write the lyrics and send it to him. That way when he gets back, you two can sing it together."

"Really?" Maka wasn't convinced.

"Well, I'm just guessing here. Either way you have to wait till he gets back to hear it, unless you know how to read sheet music." He shrugged and turned back to the register.

"W-what if, you could teach me? To read the music I mean."

"Maka we both know that's not what Soul wants? Just go add some lyrics to it. You'll figure it out really quick that way." She sighed and thanked him, as she exited the building. How was she supposed to do that? Now she might as well go home and try right?

-LOL THIS IS A LINE-

Maka sat down at the foot of her bed and waited for him to call. He should have got off the plane an hour ago, and called her. But he didn't, so now Maka was starting to worry.

"Come on Soul… where are you?" just as she said that her phone vibrated on her desk. Maka hopped up and ran over to her desk to read the message.

**Hey! Can't call right now I'm in class.**

**Don't freak Maka; I know what I'm doing.**

**Call you later**

**-Soul**

It's like he read her mind right now… that was just plain creepy. Why was he texting in class in the first place? Maka rolled her eyes and sat back down on her bed. She was trying to do what Wes told her to do. Like he said, it was starting to get easier to read when you add lyrics to stuff like this. She smiled and started writing a couple words down for examples before she started actually writing on the paper.

"Maka? Can I come in?" it was Lea's voice, along with her two friends. She can tell, by how loud they were being, with all the giggling and chatter too. Maka set her pencil down and the paper to the side of her and uncrossed her legs from the position under her.

"Sure… it's not like I was doing anything…." She mumbled that last part to herself before they opened the door. Lea, Lilly and Asa walked in the dark room and stood in the doorway.

"What do you want, I'm busy."

"Just wanna see what you're up too. What's that? Are you writing a letter to your boyfriend?" her sister started to reach over for the sheet of paper, but Maka snatched it out of her reach before they could see it.

"I already told you, he's NOT my BOYFRFIEND! Get out Lea… I'm not in the mood right now." Maka sighed and relaxed a little.

"Alright. We'll leave you alone." They left without another word. Maka walked up to her desk, grabbed her phone and threw herself onto her bed, leaning her head on the pillow. She held it arms length away from her face and waited like she always did. Maka sighed and let her arm fall to her chest with the phone in hand and closed her eyes. She rolled over and kept her eyes closed. She let sleep take over her, making her take a small nap.

A ringing noise made Maka slowly creep her eyes open. She leaned on one elbow and picked up the phone with the other. Before she answered it she looked at the time. 5:30 PM. She slid her finger across the screen and answered the call.

"Hello?" she sounded like she was sick.

"_Hey, you feelin okay? You don't sound too good. I just got out of class. Did ya get my music… letter thingy?"_ Soul laughed on the other line and waited for a response.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I-I did get your 'music letter thingy'. What am I supposed to do with it?" she sat up and grabbed the paper that was lying on the floor, due to her sleeping on the covers.

"_Well, you should try writing some lyrics to it. I thought, since you're going to be helping me write my songs, you can use the practice." _She can imagine him shrugging some place.

"What's that supposed to mean... I'm joking Soul…. Yeah, I've tried something to write…. No… NO don't take it the wrong way, I love the tune, it's just really hard to write lyrics to THAT kind of tune…. I know I wrote your other song you preformed at the beach… but this one's different Soul… okay I'll try something… okay I'll ca-, i-i…I love you too. Bye Soul…" she hung the phone up and held it against her ear, staring out in space. He said he loved her. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

* * *

><p>AN hey in the next chapter, do you guys think i should skip to where all two years pass and he comes home, or should i stick to what i have now? leave your answers in the reveiws!


	15. Seth and his Guitar

Soul walked down the steps of the music academy and stuffed his phone in his pocket, waiting for Maka to respond to him text. He walked down the side walk, hands in his pockets, towards his dorm room. He shared it with some kid named Seth. Like him, Seth was a very skinny albino. But much taller than Soul. It might be because he was a year older than him but that doesn't make sense, unless Soul hit a major growth sprit while he was here.

Seth was seventeen years of age, dark brown hair and bright green eyes, like Maka, but not as deep. Soul and Seth a lot in common, including their musical abilities. He plays the drums, guitar, and trumpet. He and Soul usually sit out in the central park and play their guitars for tonight's lunch, other nights, it's just for fun. Who would have ever thought that he could find someone just like him and would get along so easily with? Soul considered Seth a genius when it came to money and electronics.

Soul walked up the four small steps that led to the dorm rooms and unlocked the front door to the school building. He jumped up the steps to the third floor and entered his room. Stuffing his ID back in his back pocket, Soul closed the door with his foot and looked around the room. It wasn't as messy as he expected it to be, but it was _still_ messy. There were a couple pizza boxes in random places, some dirty clothes, and crumbled up papers with song lyrics and titles on them.

He set his guitar on the side on the couch and walked into their room. For be a dorm room, it wasn't as small as you would expect it to be. There was a bathroom, one 12 by 12 bedroom, a small living room and a mini fridge in the corner. It was perfect for the two of them.

"Soul?" Soul heard the front door close and peeked his head around the door and smiled.

"Hey, you ate my pizza the other night! It's your turn to buy dinner tonight now." Soul pointed at his roommate and disappeared around the corner again. Seth chuckled and threw his keys down on the coffee table.

"We have to go play first. I'm out of cash… unless… you-," Soul interrupted him from the back room.

"I spent it today to get some strings for my guitar. I'm left with-," Soul stopped and walked out into the living room holding his hand out and the other hand digging through his pockets, "Four pennies, a gumball where'd that come from? Uh, and some lint." He held out his hand to Seth and smiled.

"I think we should go play tonight…" Seth mumbled and walked past Soul and into their room. Soul patted him on the shoulder and walked after him to get his shoes.

"What are we going to play?"

"I don't know. You'll think of lyrics when I play." It was Seth's turn to play tonight since he was buying dinner tonight. They switch their spots every other night to play. Tonight for example would be Souls turn to sing and Seth's turn to play his guitar.

"Right. Right. Okay so," Soul clapped his hands together, "I was thinking someplace like the café down the street or something?" Seth looked at him like he was crazy.

"You know how expensive that place is right?" Soul nodded and a sleek smile crept up on his face.

"Exactly. Just trust me on this one okay?" Seth shrugged and grabbed his guitar off his bed.

"Okay. Ready?" Soul held his hand out gesturing Seth out the door. Soul followed out the front door, grabbing his white jacket on the way out. They locked the door and walked out of the dorms. They walked to central park and looked around before they chose a spot to play.

* * *

><p>"Here I mean, I wanna stand on the fountain for once. You can sit… right here." Soul hopped off the fountain and pointed on the railing next to the fountain. Seth shook his head okay and took his guitar off his back.<p>

"Soul, I'm gonna start." He strummed the guitar and looked at Soul. They smiled and Soul sat down next to Seth, setting his elbows on his knees.

Seth strummed the guitar once more and let Soul star singing.

"_I'm in trouble,  
>I'm an addict,<br>I'm addicted to this girl,  
>She's got my heart tied in a knot,<br>and my stomach in a whirl" _Seth stopped playing and looked at Soul. He closed his eyes and smirked back at him. People started stopping to wait and watch to see what happened next.

_"But even worse,_  
><em>I can't stop calling her,<em>  
><em>She's all I want and more,<em>  
><em>I mean<em>

_**damn,**  
>What's not to adore?,<em>

_"I've been playing too much guitar,_  
><em>I've been listening to jazz,<em>  
><em>I called so many times,<em>

_I swear she's going mad,  
>And that cellular will be the death of us,<br>I swear, I swear" _Seth gently strummed the guitar before Soul stopped singing for a brief moment_._

_"And oh,_  
><em>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh,<em>  
><em>Ooooh,<em>

_"I'm running my mouth,_  
><em>Just like I got her,<em>  
><em>But I surely don't,<em>

_"Because she's so,_  
><em>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh,<em>  
><em>Rock 'n roll,<em>  
><em>and out of my league,<em>  
><em>is she out of my league?,<em>  
><em>Let's hope not"<em>

Soul stared at a girl that sat down on the bench next to them and started walking towards strummed the guitar really hard to get his attention. Soul turned on his heel, back to Seth.

_"I'm in trouble,_  
><em>I'm so cliché<em>  
><em>See that word just wears me out,<em>  
><em>Makes me feel like just another boy,<em>  
><em>To laugh and joke about,<em>

_"But even worse,_  
><em>I can't stop calling her,<em>  
><em>I love to hear that voice,<em>  
><em>And honestly,<em>  
><em>I'm left with no choice,<em>

_"I've been playing too much guitar,_  
><em>I've been listening to jazz,<em>  
><em>I called so many times,<em>  
><em>I swear she's going mad,<em>  
><em>And that cellular will be the death of us,<em>  
><em>I swear, I swear,<em>

_"And oh,_  
><em>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh,<em>  
><em>Ooooh,<em>

_"I'm running my mouth,_  
><em>Just like I got her,<em>  
><em>But I surely don't,<em>

_"Because she's so,_  
><em>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh,<em>  
><em>Rock 'n roll,<em>  
><em>And out of my league,<em>  
><em>Is she out of my league?,<em>  
><em>Let's hope not,<em>

_"And oh,_  
><em>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh,<em>  
><em>Ooooh, oooh"<em>

they stopped the song short and sat down on the railing once more. The people around them started unscrambling from the crowd and back to what they were doing before. Soul bent over and looked in the guitar case on the ground. There was a good amount of money in there, but he and Seth would have to count it before they were to eat anywhere.

* * *

><p>"Eighty five, eighty six, eighty seven eighty eight, eighty nine, whoa, ninety bucks!" I still don't think that's enough though…"<p>

"Relax Seth. Then well go get pizza or something." Soul waved him off and settled on their couch in the living room.

"Again? Fine… next week it's your turn." Seth grabbed his phone and walked out the door to go get the food. Soul grabbed his phone out of his pocket and checked his messages. She still didn't reply to him. Where was Maka?

**Maka… Maka…Maka**

**Where are you? I've texted you like four times **

**Already, I'm gonna call you if you don't answer!**

**-Soul**

Typical way to get her attention. About five minutes later, his phone rang and guesses who it was? Maka. Soul rolled his eyes and answered it.

"What Soul? And don't say you've texted me four times already! I got them." Soul chuckled under his breath.

"I know. I just wanna bug you," he leaned his elbow back on the couch coushion and threw his feet up on the coffee table, "What are you doing right now?"_  
><em>

"Nothing. Well, I _was_ cleaning the house." That took Soul aback.

"What happened? Do you… like, not clean it for a week or something?" he house was always clean. What the hell happened to it?

"My sister and her friends where here. You do the math. Anyways I have to go. My step parents are coming home tonight and I have to finish cleaning. I'll call you later tonight okay?" Soul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm gonna face chat with you. And you _will_ answer this time. Last time I tried that you ignored it!" he could hear her giggle on the other line.

"Bye Soul." She hung up and left Soul listening to the beeping of the ended call.

"Yeah, bye." He hung up and slid the phone in his pocket. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>AN ok i think i should do the next chapter and THEN skip two years. if you think not or agree leave your answers in the reveiws please!

-Soul Eater Death Scythe OUT


	16. Knock'in On Heavens Door

A/N if you want to listen to the song in this chapter, go to youtube and type in **knockin On Heavens door Lifted****.** and you guys should really find a way to watch that movie Lifted. its actually a really great movie, except the part where you start crying and stuff... (Not like i cried or anything... O_0...) okay, i cried... but you should still watch it! i think the next chapter will be the last one, depending on how i feel when i write it.

* * *

><p>"<em>That was <em>_Green Days__ newest single __**Boulevard**__** of Broken Dreams**__. We'll be right back after a few words from our sponsors and the announcement of our grand prize winner! So don't touch that radio!"_ Maka sat on her floor in her shorts, tank top and a purple plaid over shirt unbuttoned. She had her homework spread out around her and a pencil in her hand. Why was math so difficult? She wrote down her answers and turned the page in her textbook, sighing.

"_Alright! That was a few words from our sponsors. The grand prize winner for a trip to Florida is Grace Owens. Congratulations! And now we'll hear the debut single from the newest addition to the pop-singer world, Soul Evans. After that we'll hear how he got here in the first place." _Maka dropped her pencil and froze. Soul Evans sounded familiar to her. She hasn't talked to him for a long time. Almost a year. She was wondering what he was up to, but now, she knows. She got up from her place on the floor and sat down at the foot of her bed next to the radio as the song started to play.

"_Mama, take this badge off of me  
>I can't use it anymore.<br>It's gettin' dark, too dark to see,  
>I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door,<em>

"_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,  
>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,<br>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,  
>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door," <em>Soul stopped singing and what sounded like Seth, started rapping a part of the song next. Maka smiled and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"_**Tears dropin, knock on heaven's door,  
>Angels carry hero's home from these manmade wars,<br>some ask what it's all for,  
>and still aint sure, all I know,<br>that its stone, with his heart was pure,  
>a sense of purposes when its worthless,<br>when your six feet down,  
>Maybe we did it all, for country and proud,<br>but did we do it for the down Jones blues going down?  
>I guess we'll have the politicians figure it out, come on!"<strong>_Maka giggled and paid attention again when Soul started singing again.

"_Mama, put my guns in the ground,  
>I can't shoot them anymore.<br>That long black cloud is comin' down;  
>I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door.<em>

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,  
>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,<br>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door,  
>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door<p>

," Seth started rapping again. Maka laid back on her bed, feet dangling over the edge and placed her hands across her stomach

"_**hey you know, some cats came home with half their hands,  
>now their dames call 'em half a man,<br>I feel your praise 'in, tryin to feel that life's a scheme,  
>until we see a light, come up with a plan,<br>young blood I know your dad risked lows and come on,  
>in the grave of the lord, love and all,<br>behind the night when the angels fall asleep sing 'in songs,  
>we'll all be together when the father comes,"<strong>_

_Ay yeah! Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
>I'm knock 'in, I'm knock 'in, I'm knock 'in!<br>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
>can you hear me?<br>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
>I'm knock 'in, knock 'in, knock 'in, knock 'in<br>Hey…!"_ Soul's voice faded through the radio and the song came to an end. Maka sat on her bed and stared at her phone across the room on the floor by her book.

"_And that was Soul Evans latest single, Knock' in on Heaves door. So Soul? Seth? What-what caused you two to write this song?" _Maka heard a chuckle in the back round of the radio.

"Well, actually Soul came up with the idea. I have no idea where he got it from but uh, it-it's a really big change for both of us." Maka could easily tell that, that was Seth.

"_Yeah, actually, one of my friends, from my home town gave me the idea. Her, uh brother was killed over in Afghanistan. So… I thought I'd give her a song or something."_ His voice sounded deeper than what it used to sound like to Maka. She was shocked when Soul started talking.

"_So, where'd you come from? You just kinda… popped outa nowhere. Where you- what, discovered by a record producer or a teacher at one of the schools?" _Soul chuckled.

"_No actually, I am from a small little island, just off the coast of California. Death City. It's not very big, but uh, yea its-its home. There's nothing like it around here."_

"_Yeah. That sounds very interesting. So… how old were you when you started singing?"_

"_I was uh at least 9, 10 years old. But I really didn't get into it as much as I do now. When I met my friend, Maka, I-I don't know if she listening right but you know, I felt the urge to start writing again and… yeah. It's actually a _really_ big difference from what I've lived through." _Maka's heart started racing when he said she was the reason he wanted to sing again.

"_Yeah, you should hear some of the stuff this kid sings. It's insane! He's like the next Beethoven. God this kid is amazing." _Seth's voice came up out of nowhere and made Maka giggle again. She got up and walked over to her phone on the floor and picked it up. She dialed his number into the screen and held the phone up against her ear.

"Hey… I've been wondering why you weren't calling me…. yeah, so I hear you got your record deal after all... yeah I was listening. You didn't have to do that you know… like it? I loved it. Something that caught me off guard was when you're singing, your voice gets higher. When you were talking it sounded like you were twenty… no I'm not calling you old. I just thought that-… what? When!... Are you serious? So you get t-… did you tell Wes... you're going to surprise him? Well why you didn't surprise me... okay Soul. Right, right. You liar… okay bye." She hung up and threw her phone on her bed and ran out of her room. She had plans to make before the end of the month.


	17. Airports

A/N hey guys! Sorry for the late update! woth all the school projects and such... yeah... im going to post a story preveiw after i eat so... keep an eye out if you have any questions or ideas for the next chapter feel free to either PM me of leave it in your reveiw. it wont hurt my feelings i swear! enjoy...

* * *

><p>Maka knocked on the front door of a house just on the shore of the beach. The house was a light blue color and white. She backed up from the door and leaned on the railing of the deck.<p>

"Maka? What are you doing here?" a blue haired boy opened the door and leaned on the door jam.

"Hello to you to Black Star. I need your help." His eyes widened and he smirked.

"Come on in. Tsubaki! Maka needs help with something!" she appeared at the top of the stairs and placed her hand on the railing. Maka stepped inside and intertwined her fingers behind her back.

"Hello Maka. What do you need?" Tsubaki walked down the steps and led them into the living room.

"We'll, the address to Kid house would be nice. And I was wondering if you guys could do me a favor?" Maka pulled a paper from her pocket and handed it to Black Star. The two girls watched as a smiled grew on his face and he handed the paper to Tsubaki.

"We could do that! Just need a few extra hands." Black Star pointed at himself and Tsubaki smiled.

"We'll have it done in three days tops Maka!" Maka clapped and hugged Tsubaki.

"Thank you! Call me when you're ready!" she walked out the front door and waved goodbye. She hopped down the steps happily and walked back up the steps that led to the street. Now all she had to do was go down to the beach and rent out a space for the end of the month. Soul told her, her mission and she wasn't going to fail it. Once Maka had a spot on the beach, she went home.

"What have been up to all day? You look a little excited." Lea sat down next to Maka on the couch and wrapped her arm around her.

"Nothing. Just went out to visit some friends today…" Maka kept her attention on her book, not really interested in her step sister's conversation at the moment. Her sister saw the look in her eyes that told her she was hiding something.

"What are you up to?" Lea turned Maka's face towards her and looked her closely in the eyes.

"Lea stop. I'm trying to read." Maka tried squirming away but couldn't get her step sisters death grip to budge. Lea suddenly stood up and gasped.

"OMG he's coming home! Isn't he? Isn't he, Maka!" a large noticeable blush came upon Maka's face as she focused harder on her book, really trying to ignore her sister now.

"No! No he's not! He's just coming up for a concert… thingy…" She sighed and got up from her spot on the couch.

"Yes he is. I can see it in your eyes. You're excited. Trying to hide your emotions from me silly." Lea slapped her shoulder playfully and walked off towards the kitchen. Maka rolled her eyes and started walking up stairs. As she walked up the steps, she watched the pictures hanging on the wall pass her. She smiled and walked to her room, closing the door behind her.

Maka threw her book onto her bed and grabbed her phone off her desk. Sliding her finger across the screen, she dialed Souls number, knowingly by heart and held the phone up against her ear.

"Soul…? Hey!... just seeing what you're up to… no I didn't do anything wrong… no I didn't tell anybody, besides the people you wanted me to tell… yes, Black Star and Tsubaki… no Wes doesn't know yet… I know Soul calm you noodles… Kay, talk to you later..." she hung up the phone and sighed once more. She slid the phone in her pocket and sat down on her bed, looking out the window by her pillows.

The sun was going down, right above the horizon line and stopped perfectly aligned with the water (Whoa… now I'm starting to sound like Kid here…) she smiled and opened her book to continue reading, but before she could even get to her page, her phone rang and made her jump.

"Hello?" she held the phone up to her ear but held it arms length away when someone shouted on the other line.

"YAAAAHOOOOOOO! IT's me, your almightily Black Star. Hey Maka, look out your window!" Maka did as she was told and hung up as she did so. Black Star was at the side of her house along with Kid, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki behind him.

"Ya think this is enough hands to get ready?" Maka nodded and ran away from her window and down the stairs, slipping on her shoes and out the back door to where they were standing.

"Okay, so Liz and Patty, you're in charge of these things. Black Star, the lights and sound booth, speakers, and Tsubaki could help you with that. Kid, I need you with me." Maka handed them each a list of things to get out of her pocket and grabbed the side of Kids arm, taking him off guard.

"What do you need m-," Maka slapped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything else. They went their separate ways to go get the things Maka assigned them to go get while Kid and Maka walked back into the house.

"SO… what exactly do you need me for?" he whispered, as they walked into the kitchen where Lea was sitting.

"To get Soul of course." He eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks as Maka let go of his arm to talk to her sister.

"Hey Lea, do you think you can drive me and Kid over to the airport?" Lea dropped her magazine from in front of her face and frowned.

"Why? You aren't running away with him are you? And who's this Kid you keep talking about?" she turned around to face Kid who was leaning against the doorway. He waved and kicked himself off the wall.

"He's Souls friend… and why would I run away with him? I just need you to drive us to the airport. You don't have to leave us there; we just need to run inside really quick." Lea smiled and leapt up from her chair and tackled Maka in a hug.

"I knew it! I knew it! He **is **coming home!" Maka held her arms out to try to keep them from falling over, stumbling on her feet a little.

"Okay. Okay, you guessed right. Now can you please, just take us to the airport?" Lea nodded and grabbed her keys off the counter, dragging Maka out the door. Maka grabbed Kids arm once more and dragged him along with her.

"Okay… so how long did you know he was coming home?" Lea looked in her mirror at the backseat, holding Maka and Kid.

"I found out at least two days ago I think. But the others don't know _when_ he's coming home. That's why I asked them to set up the beach for _tonight_ not when they think he's coming home." Kid nodded in understandment for the explanation to why he was dragged by the arm into the car and forced to buckle his seatbelt.

"So… why do I know?" he looked at Maka with a confused look on his face.

"He said… you're probably the only other one he can trust with a secret. So… here you are." Maka gestured around the car and looked at him. He nodded and looked out the window, into the dark night.

"So… Kid? Right? That's your name? How long have you known Soul?" Lea's voice brought him back from his own world.

"Uh, about eight, nine, years. We grew up around each other down in New York, so he should know that place very well."

"wow. It only took him- what? Three four days to become best friends with you, Maka?" Maka felt a slight blush rise up onto her cheeks, thanking that it was dark in the car.

"Y-yeah. Well, he's a boy so that would make perfectly good sense because you know…" Maka stopped talking as Kid looked at her with a funny look.

* * *

><p>AN CALM YOUR NOODLES! sorry, i dont know where that came from, did you like?

i did! leave a reveiw.


	18. Hello?

Maka dragged Kid by the arm across the airport to the lobby and kept a smile on her face. Kid, like always tried to keep his feet under him and not behind him.

"Why does feel like this is never going to get old?" He asked himself as she stopped and let Kid fall to the floor.

"Sorry. Ten minutes till his plane lands, Kid." She folded her hands in front of her and looked down at him.

"Yea, well… 16 and still young… I have a feeling I'm going to be dragged a lot more than this…" He rubbed the back of his neck and got off the ground.

"I'm 15 an a half… and I won't drag you anymore. I promise." Kid stood by her side and rocked back and forth on his heels. The next thing Maka knew, he was puffing up his cheeks, looking at the roof of the airport.

"Someone's inpatient. Kid, why don't you go sit down or something?" He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. Maka sighed and folded her arms across her chest. It's only been three minutes, but it seems longer than that. It felt like an eternity to her.

"Let's go sit down Kid. My legs hurt." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a bench by a window. They sat there and talked, losing track of the time.

Soul walked off the plane with his bag slung over his shoulder and stretched his back. Sitting in the same position for three hours isn't as comfortable as it looks. He walked over to the wall and dug his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Maka's number and hesitated to push the call button. What was he going to say? He hung the phone up and sighed, throwing his bag on the floor and leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. He set his elbows on his knees and closed his eyes. Waiting.

"Kid… should we go looking for him?" Maka turned on the bench towards the boy and asked.

"I guess. His flight landed about 10 m-," Before he could even finish his sentence Maka took off running off through the airport. Kid sighed and stood up slowly and walked in the direction she ran to.

Maka ran, no caring who looked at her funny. She pushed through the crowds of people that came off their flights with a smiled on her face. Once she broke through the crowd she stopped and saw him sitting on the ground. She calmed herself down and calmly walked over there.

She stopped at his feet and kicked his shoe lightly, "Soul?" he looked up and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she slid down the wall next to him and elbowed him on the arm.

""Nothing. You're still the same. Happy… excited about everything, always really smiley." He looked over at her and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"What are you doing on the floor? We were waiting over there for an hour." Soul cocked an eyebrow.

"_We_? You mean Kid right?" she shook her head and grabbed his arm standing up.

"Come on! I have something for you!" she began to drag him towards the way she just came from with Kid. Kid stopped and turned around as she passed him.

"Yes! Finally I'm not the one being dragged." He ran after her and Soul towards the exit of the airport.

Once they were outside, Maka called her step sister to come pick them up. She doesn't know why she left after she dropped them off. Maka told her it would only take an hour or so…

"Soul. What's up?" Kid and Soul high fived smiling to each other and turned their attention back to Maka. She was standing beside the both of them with her arms folded. And unreadable expression on her face.

"Oh, come on Maka. You can't expect Soul to act like this when he just got home?" Soul threw his arm over her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Her confused expression disappeared being replaced with a small smile and a light blush to her cheeks.

"I still have that effect on you huh? I should do that more often then. You look cute when you blush." Soul chuckled and kissed her forehead once more turning back to Kid.

"So what'd I miss?"Soul asked Kid.

"Nothing much… Jessie finally fixed that sprinkler around Maka's father's grave." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"That's not much to miss… hey, did you finish that song?" she looked at Soul funny, "You know the one I left you to finish?" she jumped.

"Oh! Yes. I did actually. It's not much but that's what I wanted to tell you. here." She grabbed it out of her front pocket and unfolded it. He proudly took it and scanned over it.

"Okay, I… I like it. What's it called?" she looked up at him and blinked.

"No name huh? Ok what about Maka's lullaby?" Soul handed the paper to Kid and let him read the song.

"That seems reasonable Maka. It does sound like you." Kid agreed with Soul and handed the paper back to him.

"You can sing it. Since it's your song." Maka nodded and turned around when her sister honked the horn on the car. She grabbed Souls hand and dragged him into the car. Kid climbed into the front seat with Lea, while Soul and Maka sat in the back.

"How will we sing it though?"

"I don't know. I'll grab my guitar and start playing." Soul wrapped his arm around Maka and hung his head back against the seat.

"You should sleep Soul…" he smiled and closed his eyes.

"I have tried that for over the past four hours. It's not working." He sighed and repositioned himself in his seat. Maka moved also, letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

"Hey Maka? What time did you want us to be at the stage?" Kid turned around from the front seat and asked.

"Well I told everybody around 5-6:30. Don't worry Kid knowing Black Star and Tsubaki they'll have it ready in time." He hummed ok and turned back around.

* * *

><p>AN well i think this story might only need tow or three more chapter till its done. what do you guys think? the song for Makas lullaby will be revealed next chapter at the- never mind. i almost gave you guys a spoiler! reveiw and keep an eye out for an update!


	19. Fireworks

Maka, Soul and Kid got out of the car and walked up the steps of Maka's house and closed the door behind them. Her stepsister had to leave them alone because she had to go to 'work'. Maka knew that wasn't where she was going. She was probably going out with her friends again.

"Okay. Um… who's hungry?" Maka threw her jacket down on the couch and stood in the Kitchen door way watching the boys going through her fridge already.

"I'll take it; you'll feed your selves. Hey guys? Liz just texted me and said it's ready." Soul set his snack down on the counter, which included: a sandwich, a taco, a bottle of soda and a bag of chips. He noticed the weird looks he was getting from Kid and Maka and self-consciously held the food to his chest.

"What? You guys try not eating for two days and then come and tell me you're not hungry." Kid patted him and the head and walked out to the living room, waiting for Maka and Soul to follow, "Can I at least-," Maka grabbed his hand, causing him to drop the food to the floor and almost trip over it. He groaned loudly and reached out for it as Maka dragged him away.

"You know that was your food. Not mine. Where are we going anyways?" Maka ignored him, because he was just rambling now. He wasn't complaining, just rambling.

"Soul. Before you left, you were much, MUCH quieter. Now you like my sister. Never stops talking. Shhh." Maka put her finger to her lips and sighed.

"Okay. I can do that to. Shhh." He made an innocent face and put his finger slowly to his lips. Maka smiled and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to catch up to Kid. Kid had his hand in his pockets and watched as Maka stopped at his side and smiled at him.

"Hey, you know what; I don't even have my guitar. I left it at your house Maka." Maka grabbed his hand and swung it back and forth.

"You won't need it. Trust me. Right Kid?" he nodded and led them to the beach. Maka grabbed his arm and held it lightly. Now she was holding Souls hand so he wouldn't back away slowly and Kids arm because Soul was pulling her back. When they finally reached the beach, Soul decided that he wouldn't need it after all. Black Star tackled him and threw a guitar in his face saying it was for him and how he got it.

"Thanks Black Star. Even though you might have broken it already." Soul thanked his friend as he hugged Tsubaki hello. Black Star chuckled and sat back down in his chair. Liz and Patty sat to the left of Black Star, Kid next to Liz and Tsubaki on the right of Black Star. Wes sat in-between Kid and Soul, after he started the bon fire.

"You know what? I actually missed home. Scrounging around for money to get dinner was bad enough." Soul repositioned himself in his chair as Maka handed him his guitar. She sat on the ground by him and crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap.

"I think we missed you too little brother. And to top it all off… Maka finished your song…" Wes looked at Maka confidently and smiled. The small fire dimly lit their faces as Soul smirked and started strumming the guitar softly.

"No. I don't-," Maka started to speak for herself, but stopped when she saw the stern look Soul was giving her, "Fine…"

Soul played the guitar and closed his eyes waiting for her to start singing.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face,  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go",<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone",<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_," Soul strummed the guitar gently.

_"Just close your eyes,  
>The sun is going down,<br>You'll be alright,  
>No one can hurt you now,<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound" <em>Maka looked up at Soul and smiled_._

"Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire,<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on,"

Soul smiled softly along with the lyrics as she continued_.  
>"Hold onto this lullaby,<br>Even when the music's gone,  
>Gone,"<em> Soul repeated the word softly and chuckled quietly.

"_Just close your eyes,  
>The sun is going down,<br>You'll be alright,  
>No one can hurt you now,<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound,"<em>

"Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,  
>La,La (La La),<br>La, La (La La),  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,<br>La ,La (La La),

"Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound..."<p>

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.  
>Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.<br>Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.  
>Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.<br>Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.  
>Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh"<p>

Soul stopped strumming and let his arm fall onto his lap. Maka smiled and leaned her head on his knee. Black Star stood up and clapped viciously, whistling and shouting. Tsubaki tried getting him to sit back down but he wouldn't.

"Maka's Lullaby…" Soul looked down at her and laid his hand on top of her head, "I like it." She smiled softly and moved her hand on top of her head to hold his.

"Where did come up with the idea of the lyrics Maka? It sounds nothing like you…. metaphorically speaking of course." Kid asked smacking Patties hand away from his soda.

"I don't know. I guess I forgot, BUT, I do know that was the second song I wrote for Soul." Soul laughed and set the guitar in the sand.

"Right… I'm not so sure about that Maka. This one's yours." Soul's voice became serious and he paused and started laughing. Maka confusingly chuckled with him and put her hand on the back of her neck.

"And why is this one mine?" He pointed at the fire and looked at Maka. She looked closely into the fire and saw the sheet music, burning slowly away.

"It's burned into your memory. You didn't need it from the start. It's yours now." He kissed the top of her forehead and placed his elbows on his knees. Maka felt this weird feeling in her gut about what he just said and made her feel happy…? No, that's not the word for it, more like loved. He gave her a song. She smiled and put her hand on his face, pushing him away.

"Right, right, right. Now that we have all of that over with," Maka stood up and got every bodies attention, "Black Star?" he shot up from his seat on the ground and ran into the darkness.

"Maka? Where did he-," She kicked her shoe off towards Soul to get him quiet, "Give him a minute?" Maka ran back to her seat by Soul and sat down as quickly as she could. Tsubaki smiled and turned towards the water waiting, everyone else mimicked her actions, curious of her attention.

"Look." Maka whispered in Souls ear as she pointed up at the sky above the water. A small rocket flew up into the night and disappeared, only to be replaced with a large explosion of color and sparks. One after one, the fireworks filled the sky.

"Where he get those?" Tsubaki turned around to face the two and smiled.

"I don't really know…. I hope we don't get in trouble though." By the look on her face, Maka and Soul could both tell Tsubaki was trying to keep herself calm and under control from running after Black Star.

"O….Kay." Maka patted her hand reassuringly and forced a smiled on her face. She turned back toward the sky and watched.

"Ok, Maka… I go to admit, this is the best night ever," Soul looked at Maka curiously and shrunk back in his seat. She smiled and crawled up onto his chair to sit on his lap.

"As long as Black Star doesn't blow himself up… I'll agree with you." Soul stayed silent for a few moments and puffed up his cheeks.

"Yeah. We should go make sure of that then…" he let her get up first and as she grabbed his hand to pull him up. They quietly looked over at the other who was distracted by the light show in the sky. Maka and Soul snuck off in the direction where Black Star ran off, hand in hand. Jokingly stumbling along the way.

* * *

><p>AN ok yeah... yell at me all you want but this is the part where i say goodbye Soul Music and thank you to all those who read it... (Sob...Sob) i feel the same way you guys do. I know how it feels. but now i'll be working on my other story called Understanding Me. you guys should check that one out if you enjoyed this one!

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ IT! ( p.s. i would name those who have, but there was so many to go through...)

MAJOR DISCLAIMER(Cause... you know i didnt diclaim anything throughout the entire story): I DON NOT OWN SOUL EATER! IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER!


	20. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hey guys. I have been gone for what seems like years. I know. But I am back now, and ready to write lots of things. I apologize for the long waiting and disappearance. I was busy failing at school and stuff. But I have a very important message for all of my readers that are still with me. **I WILL BE REWRITING ALL OF MY STORIES SOON. STARTING IN A FEW DAYS. I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD BECAUSE THEY SUCK AND NED TO BE REWRITEN. I WILL REWRTIE THE STORIES IN THIS ORDER:  
><strong>An Unexpected change  
>Losing Stops Here<br>Thoughts of Survival  
>Soul music<br>All Because of Stupid Prep School (not sure if I should keep took down)  
>Something About You (BEING TAKEN DOWN)<br>Dear Maka Sincerely Me  
>His Favorite Christmas Story<br>Hot Kool Aid (WILL STAY AS IS UNTIL I DECIDE TO UPDATE XD)  
>The Many Cases Of Soul Evans (might be a name change. Not sure yet.)<br>Soul Eater: A New Beginning  
>Soul Eater: A Meister and Weapon Reunion (A New Beginning sequel)<br>Dead Serious

Again, I am sorry for the disappearance. I hate to disappoint the people who have been with me from the start. I will start re-posting stories around the 28th or 29th. Depends on how much I get done after school. If you have any questions or ideas message me and I'll gladly answer.  
>-Soul Eater Death Scythe<p> 


End file.
